Our Destiny
by Komander Kool
Summary: A Rick and Lisa fanfic. Lisa has an uneasy past. Rick's future seem uncertain. Will their Destiny bring them together? Chapter 12 is Up!
1. Chapter 1 Uncertain Destiny

**OUR DESTINY**

_AN: This is my second fan fic. I got this going faster than the first one (Trouble in the Stars- which I have abandoned :( ). I'm borrowing the characters of Robotech particularly Rick and Lisa plus the supporting casts. This story is another take on the whole macross saga, even dating before that. Inspite of unlikely pasts, how will Rick and Lisa forge a love between them that will stand the test of time-or will they ever be? I'm picturing a more mature Rick Hunter. Do read and review. Thanks a lot to everyone!_

**Chapter 1 – Uncertain Destiny**

"I can't believe you are leaving and choosing your ideals over me!" Lisa shouted in frustration.

He just stood there, clad in full military uniform, the ones they use for special occasions. He looked at her wanting to shed a tear but he held it. He had to stand by his decision – even if it meant leaving the girl he loves – or did he even love her? He was starting to doubt himself.

"I'm sorry Lisa. We already talked about this. I can even remember you agreed to it." Came his cold reply.

"Do you love me?" Lisa replied, as tears were overwhelming her voice.

"I- I do love you Lisa. But I have to do this. I mean, I can't – I've already said it to you a million times. I'm in the military but I can't bear these wars anymore. My inmost being wants something else – something that is beneficial to mankind, not for killing people. I see that the mission to Mars is an opportunity for me…" He replied.

"Karl, I-I'm pregnant…"

Silence.

It was a deafening silence. Lisa decided to break it.

"Now… can't your ideals wait? I need you Karl – we need you. Don't do this to me!" Lisa spoke almost begging even referring to their unborn child.

Karl was spooked. He didn't know what to say. He didn't clearly grasped what he felt. He felt his body become numb as he received the revelation. He never thought things have gotten more complicated.

"I-I'm sorry Lisa… did you say you are pregnant?" Was all he could utter, trying to put as much emotion in what he had to say.

"Yes Karl. I'm delayed, seven weeks now. I checked with the doctor and she confirmed it." Lisa calmly but tensely replied.

"I-I don't know what to say. I mean, I didn't expect…" He said blankly.

"Karl. I need you. You have to stay. We'll have to tell my father." Lisa came near him and put her arms around his neck.

"The admiral… do you think he will –"Karl started to ask with uncertainty but Lisa cut him to what he was to say.

"Yes, he will definitely be upset, but together, my love, we can face him. Let's tell him that we'll get married soon." Lisa excitedly replied, with a hint of suggestion, thinking that she is starting to win him over.

"About the baby, Lisa… do you really want to keep – "Karl spoke and again Lisa cut him.

"Of course I'm going to keep the baby. What kind of question is that Karl?" Lisa raised her voice as she let go of him, just stood in front of him with a quizzical look.

"It's not what I meant. I was just thinking, you're so- no, we're still so young and you might look at this as- "Karl tried to find all the right words to say.

"An obstacle to my dreams? Well, my dream is to live my life forever with you! I love you and I want us to have a family of our own. I will be the best wife for you. Together we will raise up our kids…Isn't that your dream too?" Lisa's voice started to break as tears started to fall again from her eyes.

Lisa continued even though the tears were drowning her.

"I don't consider this as a problem, my love. Yes, my father may get very upset about this but I've never felt so sure and so brave to face him about this. But I need you Karl. I need you to be beside when we face him. I need you to be with me to face this. "Lisa spoke with certainty.

Karl was dumbfounded at what Lisa had to say. He stood there lost in thought. Shocked most probably.

"Karl? Karl, are you with me?" Lisa continued as she sensed that Karl seems not to be taking all the revelations too well.

Lisa again brought her body near Karl and gave him a very tight embrace then kissed him passionately or maybe pleadingly, to make him feel of her need.

Karl responded after a few seconds when he started to feel that somebody was kissing him. After a few moments, Lisa broke the kiss and just hugged him and rested her face on his chest. The wind blew so gently on that cool afternoon in their favorite meeting place, near the lake by their "tree" where they have carved their names encompassed by a big heart.

"Karl, please tell me you'll stay. I need you! I love you! We need you!" Lisa whispered.

"Y-yes, I will. I will stay…" Was all that Karl uttered. His eyes looking beyond, staring into nothingness.

Two weeks later in the lobby of a downtown posh restaurant, Lisa stood anxiously, waiting for what her heart always yearned for – Karl. They both agreed a few days ago that this will be the day that they will tell her father about them, about their plan to get married and of course about the baby. Lisa was even hoping that the latter would help in calming her father down since she was sure he would go ballistic.

Admiral Donald Hayes was a by-the-book military man. He figured in so many wars during the past years and he isn't Admiral Donald Hayes for nothing. He comes from a long line of military heroes. It was in their veins, in their blood. Yes, all of those ancestors were heroes during their time. And even he, as a matter of fact, is a hero of this time. Having fought in the Unification Wars, his name cannot be missed out on so many victorious campaigns of the UN Forces against the Anti-UN group. Being so a military man, he also wanted her only daughter to follow his footsteps which Lisa protested against so hard but unknown to him, when she met Lieutenant Karl Riber, a young graduate of the academy, everything changed. Lisa was now a junior in the military school. She was intrigued by flying so she joined the Air Force under the supervision of the Robotech Academy, of course because Karl was part of that military branch and that's the only way she could get close to him at all times. Admiral Hayes wanted Lisa to join the navy but he did not object, as long as he saw that her girl, her precious girl, became great, just like the lineage they had. And tonight, it was a surprise that his daughter just invited him to dinner. He had to cancel important meetings but it didn't matter. He felt that his daughter had something special about this night. And of course, this was a rare opportunity because ever since she entered military school, they haven't gone out for dinner for a very long time now.

"What's taking him so long?" Lisa sighed as she continually scanned the people entering the restaurant.

"It's unlikely of him. He usually arrives earlier than me when we have a date?"

"I guess he's having butterflies in his stomach since we'll be meeting with dad." She giggled quietly but excitedly.

Lisa and his father arrived at the restaurant just in time when most people would have their dinner. A waitress led them to their table. They ordered for something to drink first and went over the menu to look for the best foods in the house. While his father busied himself looking for something to order, she looked at her watch and then looked at the restaurant door, hoping to see Karl come in. She couldn't wait any longer in her seat and she told her father that she'll just go to the powder room to freshen up. His father just nodded and so she went – not to the powder room but here, where she is standing right now, the restaurant's lobby, to wait for the love of her life, the father of her child that is growing every minute inside of her.

Suddenly, a young officer came inside the lobby, anxiously looking for somebody. When the officer saw her, he immediately went to her and saluted.

"Ms. Hayes, Sergeant Adamson by order of Lieutenant Riber!" Was the formal greeting of the officer.

Lisa was surprised as a bouquet of wild daisies where handed over to her. She smiled as she accepted the flowers. Those were her favorite.

"What a surprise from the Lieutenant!" She exclaimed.

"Would this be all? Where's the man responsible for this?" She jokingly asked the extremely uncomfortable sergeant who was sweating furiously as is obvious on his forehead.

"No ma'am. He has something else for you!" The sergeant replied as he nervously handed a green envelop to her.

"That would be all Ms. Hayes." The sergeant saluted and made a turn about.

Lisa looked at the green envelop. Her hand that held the envelop was shaking.

"But… where's the lieutenant?" She asked softly but then as the looked up, the sergeant was so fast that she didn't notice he was already paces away from the restaurant.

Curiously but nervously, she opened the envelop. She did it clumsily because she was holding a bouquet of daisies with the other hand. Finally, she was able to pull out the paper inside the envelop and started to read it. Somehow, she had a strange feeling about this. She started reading.

**"_My Dearest Lisa,_**

_**I've done a lot of thinking all these time and I have already made a decision. I have left for Mars. As you are reading this I am already on my way to the red planet. The shuttle left at 0630hrs today.**_

_**I don't know how'd you feel about this but I am just being honest with you. I don't know if I'm ready to handle such a responsibility. It's just that everything was perfect in the beginning, our plans and dreams, until your pregnancy. I didn't know what to think or do. I guess going away is my only resolve. It seems I'm running away from you- I'm not ready to become a father yet, and I fear I might just hurt you, seeing I'm indifferent though I'm with you. There's a lot to say and explain but I might just end up hurting you more.**_

_**It's not that I don't want our child Lisa, it's just me. I am not yet ready for this. I don't know if you can find it in your heart to forgive me.**_

_**I love you!**_

_**Karl"**_

Lisa felt her legs buckle and saw everything around her go black.

"Lisa, can you hear me? Lisa, darling!" She heard a voice.

"Karl, you came back? You came back for me?" Lisa replied groggily trying to figure out where the voice came from and if it was really Karl.

"Lisa, it's me…" It was Admiral Hayes.

Suddenly, a gush of adrenaline helped her to open her eyes as she heard the voice of her father. Lisa mustered some strength to embrace him. He was standing beside her bed but she was able to manage to gather up some strength to move closer and wrap her arms around the waist of her dad. Then she started to cry. She realized she was in the comfort of an unfamiliar bed and room.

"It's okay Lisa! Everything will be alright!" With a calm voice, her father spoke as he also embraced her, caressing her hair.

"Dad…" Was all she was able to say as she remembers the letter from Karl. Tears again started falling.

"Don't worry baby! There's no need to be upset. I'll take over from now!" Reassuringly, his father told her.

"That damn bastard! If I have to go to Mars just to kill him, I will!" This time, his father was raising an upset voice.

"Father, I'm sorry…" Lisa cried willingly.

"I'm so stupid to even fall for him. He was so… loving… no… no… I hate him! I hate him!" Suddenly she felt the anger swell in her heart, anger that slowly ate up the love she had for Karl.

"Lisa, Lisa… it's okay sweetheart! I'm here. Daddy's here my little girl! I promise everything will be alright!" The admiral again in a soft spoken voice.

"Daddy, my…" Lisa spoke as she rubbed her tummy.

"It's okay honey! You two are okay said the doctor." The admiral replied, putting his left hand on top of Lisa's tummy.

"A-Are you mad?" She asked reluctantly.

"Yes I am! But not with you my darling! That poor guy will never see earth again, I promise! He took advantage of you, of your youth! I'm going to kill him!" The tense voice again of the Admiral.

"Dad… never mind him. It's my fault. I trusted him so much… I gave him everything and…" Lisa spoke, sobbing in between.

"Well, there's no point talking about somebody worthless, isn't it honey! Don't worry about your baby. I will raise him up as a one of us – a Hayes child. I promise that no blood of that Riber will be running in his veins." Admiral Hayes comforted Lisa.

"Did you say 'his'" dad? Lisa replied with a weak smile.

"Yes, your baby must be a he. He will be an admiral too someday!" Smiling, the admiral answered Lisa, trying to ease the pain that he knew she was feeling and trying to hide.

"T-Thank you dad!" Lisa looked into the eyes of his father as both of them had tears falling from their eyes.

"Lisa, just rest. It would be good for you and the baby. I know how hard this is for you, but I also know that you are a strong-willed woman. I'm sure of that. You carry the family name of strong-willed heroes." The admiral spoke with pride.

"It's okay dad. I think I saw this coming, but I just didn't entertain it in my mind. I'm sure I'll get over all of these. I just need time. What I was most fearful was if you're still going to accept me after all of this mess I'm in." She said.

All the admiral did was smile. Then he held her hands and squeezed it. He stood up, smiled and said, "Rest my Lisa! Just as I promised, everything will be alright. I won't let anything like this happen anymore, especially to you my sweetheart."

The admiral went out of the room as soon as he saw Lisa doze off to sleep. It was a good thing they were in their home.

The admiral pondered at what happened in the restaurant earlier.

_There was a commotion in the lobby. He stood up and looked at the number of onlookers gathering around something or someone. Some people were shouting somebody collapsed. He felt a strange feeling in his heart but he said to himself that couldn't be Lisa because she went to the powder room. But then, the waitress who led them in came to him and told him that it was his companion who dropped to the floor. In a flash he reached the lobby without noticing how he did it. He saw his girl unconscious on the floor, a bouquet in one hand, and a piece of paper on the other. He got the paper and carried his girl. He told the waitress to call a particular doctor's number and told her to tell the doctor to go to a particular address – their home. It might seem an odd idea to bring Lisa home rather than the hospital but he just wanted to avoid the hospital. Anyway, there was a special room in their home, actually a special clinic in the basement with complete medical equipment and supplies. It was for emergency purposes, especially since the war was still raging in some regions of the globe. If the war was brought to their front, his home could be used as a command center, complete with facilities. The medical facility was one._

_Lisa was lying unconsciously in the comfort of the bed in their private clinic while the doctor examined her. The admiral read the paper that Lisa held tightly even while unconscious in the restaurant floor. He couldn't help but feel his heart broken. He was angry. At first with Lisa, for he felt she betrayed him by hiding all of those things but as he pondered on the situation, he thought, "I know now why she asked me to go out and have dinner. She was planning to tell me all this." He immediately had compassion on his daughter. Well, after his wife has gone, all he had was Lisa. He couldn't remember a time when he got mad or been furious with his girl. She was a good girl, always obedient. But now, he thought that everything changed because of this certain Karl Riber._

_Karl Riber, one of his aide._

"_I thought he was a good man! I even eyed him for my daughter! But after this, he better hide from me! Good thing he went to Mars!" He thought to himself, although furious within._

"_Lisa, oh my Lisa, why'd you do this to me? Where did I fail you? Was I too stern that you went for an adventure? The only adventure I wanted for you was to become a soldier like me. But you hated it. But now I know, since you met Karl, he drove you crazy. And that was the day you told me you also wanted to join the military. Hmmm… should I thank you Karl? No! I'd kill you after all of this mess that you left behind!" His thoughts continued._

"_Karl, the baby in her womb, will never recognize you as the father. I promise you that. This baby will be a Hayes child. And you would regret having run away. You are a coward!" The admiral pictured himself confronting Karl then he saw Lisa starting to wake up._

_The doctor motioned for the admiral to come closer and to try to speak to her. This he did._

"_Lisa, can you hear me? Lisa, darling!"_


	2. Chapter 2 Unfolding Destiny

**OUR DESTINY**

_A/N: _

_An errata in the previous chapter: Corporal Adamson should be Sergeant Adamson, if you noticed._

_SilentFreeze23, you bet this is going to be long and thanks for staying a bit; gppr, I aged our characters a little, like Lisa would be 18 when she got preggy and in this chapter she would be 22 while Rick would be 18 as he visits Macross Island. Probably, even the Macross Saga timeline might be affected. I hope I'm not desecrating anything hehehehe! I still don't know if I'll let Riber live or if it would be better for him to stay dead just like in the original series, but just do watch out because I have so many things going on in this trashy mind of mine; Altalena, thanks for the encouragement; aikiweezie, thanks for the comment, I'll try to improve on how to move from one scene to another; MsHayes, I personally believe Karl Riber was a coward in the Robotech Macross because he ran away to Mars knowing what Lisa felt for him unlike in the Japanese Macross, Riber Fruhling didn't know about Lisa's feelings before he left. Well, please don't get me wrong, it's just a personal view. Thanks to everyone and please continue to Read and Review! Here goes the second installment…_

**Chapter 2 – Unfolding Destiny**

She graduated top of her class. Her mind was fully dedicated to her military schooling. She never minded any other thing but aimed at finishing strong in the career she have finally chosen. She never thought she'd made it but here she was. She was assigned an important position in the SDF-1 Macross – the ship's first officer. She received the rank of 1st Lieutenant. Her father couldn't be more proud.

The SDF-1 was to embark on her maiden voyage a week from now, so she went home to say good bye to a special person in her life – her baby- Andrea Elizabeth Hayes, named after her and her mother. Andrea was under the care of her father, Admiral Hayes, but indirectly because his father got some counselors to take care of his grandchild while he was busy working on the earth main defense in Alaska Base - the Grand Canon..

Prior to Lisa's child being born, he thought the baby was a boy but he was wrong. But it did not disappoint him. He still devoted himself to the child, as he'd promised to Lisa. Now looking at her, every bit of her appearance and even as she moves and speak, reminded him of Lisa when she was still small. Andrea's hair had the same color as his mother's hair. Her complexion was the same as Lisa's. She had green eyes, reflective also of Lisa's. Everything about Andrea was Lisa. As a relief to the Admiral and of course to Lisa herself, no traits of Karl Riber was in her.

"Strong blood! Strong genes!" The admiral smiled as he was looking on the two most important women in his life right now.

"Baby, mommy will be away again!" Lisa spoke sadly to Andrea.

"Mommy- don't go!" Andrea replied. At such a young age of 4 years, she could already comprehend well the feeling of being left behind. She was just like herself, young but mature in disposition.

"A character trait of mine!" She thought proudly.

"Baby, I have to go! But don't worry baby, mommy will be back soon!" She continued.

"No mommy – stay!" Andrea pleaded again.

"Andrea, you have to stay with grandpa so that you can take care of him!" She said calmly and kissed her baby on the forehead.

"I will call you everyday so that we can always see each other and talk! Is that okay?" She asked her little girl, referring to how they used to talk using the videophone when she was away in training.

"Mommy, I want to go with you!" Again, Andrea insisted.

"Okay, if you promise to be a good girl and grandpa agrees, you can come with me when I come back, is that a deal?" She smiled lovingly to her child.

"Okay mommy!" Andrea kissed her.

She hugged her baby as if she would never see her again. She kissed her all over the face and Andrea got embarrassed a bit.

"Mommy…" Andrea with a fake annoyance as her mommy continued to kiss her all over her face.

"I love you baby!" She whispered to Andrea's ear.

"I love you Mommy!" Was Andrea's reply.

She carried Andrea and handed her over to her counselor. Then she faced and saluted the person who was watching them the whole time – Admiral Donald Hayes.

"Hahahaha… my Lisa, your training has really sharpened you. You remind me of myself when I was still your age, snappy and strict in everything - always following the book. That's good. Even now I can see you becoming great someday! I can see it now – Admiral Lisa Hayes!" The admiral proudly said gesturing with both hands like scanning a scene.

"Dad, please take care of Andrea! I will be missing both of you!" She sadly bade farewell.

"Hey, don't worry sweetheart! You talk like the SDF-1 is heading out of the Solar System! The vessel is just going to orbit earth and land back in Macross Island after a few weeks. You will be back here in no time!" The admiral tried to uplift her spirit.

Just then, a military service vehicle arrived and honked.

"My transport is here now dad. I can't miss my flight to Macross Island. I'll give a call! I love you!" She hugged her father as she said good bye.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I never have thought that you could be so romantic." A young lady spoke as she kissed the chest of a young man lying beside her.

The young man was lying down on his back, both his arms folded at the back of his head.

"Well, I was born to please!" The young man replied with a wide grin on his face.

"Will you tell my why you are so good in driving me crazy?" The young lady asked a teasing question while tracing the young man's chest with her fingers.

"Well, it's like flying. You must be born-to-fly. And in making-love, you just have to be born-a-lover." The young man arrogantly responded.

"Hhhhmmmnnn, I felt like I was flying a few moments ago!" The young lady continued to tease, with her fingers reaching his abdomen.

"Want to fly again funny face?" He replied teasingly as well while changing position and now lying on his side so that he could face the lady.

"Sure… but you'll have to earn it Mr. Hotshot!" A sultry response came from the lady.

Just as the couple was starting to cuddle and kiss again, a knock came upon the door.

"Rick, Rick, there's a letter handed over by some military jerks a while ago. Guess who it's from." A voice called out.

"If it's from the military, I'm not interested!" Rick answered back.

"It's from Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker from Macross Island." The voice replied.

Rick didn't like the military but this was from his "Big Brother", his mentor, and one of the best acrobatic pilots of his dad's flying circus, at least some years ago. He had to check this out.

"Liela, just a moment!" Rick Hunter planted a kiss on the nose of the young lady beside him in bed, got out of the sheets, then got up, putting only his boxers and headed for the door.

"Liela? Who's Liela?" Asked the confused young lady in bed while pulling the sheets towards her chest.

Rick turned around with a red face and looked at the lady in his bed.

"I said Myla! You're name is Myla, right?" He replied with a worried look on his face.

"My name is Melina, Rick, Melina!" Now the young lady was upset and angry.

The young lady scoured the sides of the bed and picked up something. She threw it to Rick's direction. It was her shoe. Then she picked up a pair of pants and likewise threw it to Rick. Both shots were avoided by Rick easily. With nothing else to throw, she stood from the bed, grabbed the lantern at the bedside table and started aiming for Rick.

"Hey Rick, you okay there?" The voice called from the outside.

Rick hurriedly ran for his room's door and immediately went out to avoid the fuming mad lady. As he closed his door, he saw the man calling his name a few moments ago. It was his cousin Conrad who was holding the letter he was talking about earlier. Rick grabbed the envelope and made a run for the house' main door, even though he was only in his boxers.

"Hey Conrad, I guess I'll skip breakfast!" Rick said but Conrad did not know what to make out of that statement.

"Rick, when will you stop all this stupidity?" Conrad asked himself quietly.

"WHERE IS HE!" That was all that Rick heard as he ran towards the field, towards his plane, his Mockingbird. He stayed in the cockpit for a while, trying to catch his breath, he started opening the envelope.

"Big brother, how nice of you to write me a letter, after all this time!" He thought.

He read the letter and you bet, it was a short one.

_"To: Mr. Rick Hunter_

_ What: SDF-1 Macross Launching Ceremonies_

_ Where: Macross Island_

_ When: February 7, 2009, 0700hrs_

_ Invitation Number: 201_

_From: Lt. Cmdr. Roy Fokker"_

"Well, I'm fine too Roy, thanks for asking!" Rick thought with sarcasm.

"How impersonal! Well, let me see - our next air show will be up until the next month. I think I have time for this. I guess this is a chance for me to see some new scenery." He continued.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Conrad, I will be gone for a few days. I got his invitation from Roy. He wants me to go to Macross Island." Rick spoke to Conrad as he was worked on his Mockingbird.

"No problem Rick, just as long as you promise to come back a week before our show. You know, the guys get nervous when you're not here. I mean, ever since Pops…" Conrad replied.

"I know, I know Conrad. Of course, I will be back. Do you think I want to spend my whole life in that island or even for that matter, do you think I will even consider taking a cruise on that big ship they built there?" Rick answered.

"Besides, I don't want this flying circus to lose any more men. First we lost Roy to the military, then Pops. So me not coming back, it's unthinkable." Rick smiled.

"By the way Rick, Leila called today and she said that she'll be waiting for you in your usual meeting place. She said she has, I quote and unquote, 'something special prepared for you today.'" Conrad informed Rick.

"Leila, Leila, Leila… yes, Leila! Oh no! I'm dead meat! I forgot where our usual meeting place is?" Rick exclaimed, slapping his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Most of the series of conversation here is an excerpt from Robotech Macross Saga Episode 1 Booby Trap_

The automatic door opened revealing the bridge of SDF-1. Lisa took a deep breath before entering. She was nervous. She can't believe it but finally, here she is, her training will now be put to use.

As she entered the bridge, she started hearing her crewmates buzzing over their – well business – or duties shall we say.

She fluidly moved to her station on the bridge.

"The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes. I hope the Captain gets here in time. I hear he didn't get much sleep last night." Lisa started a conversation with Claudia while scanning her console.

"Yeah! The other officers threw a farewell party for him. They probably sat up all night telling each other war stories. You know how they are." Claudia replied doing the same as Lisa.

"And where were you Claudia?" Lisa probed.

"What are you talking about Lisa?" Claudia countered.

"You didn't come in until four this morning! You must have been partying too!" Lisa continued.

"You jealous? I had a late dinner with Commander Fokker?" Claudia proudly replied.

"Claudia, you stayed out all night knowing you both have flight duties today." Lisa accusingly replied.

"So, what's the big fuzz about Lisa. We won't let it affect the performance of our duty. After all we are not children and you're not our mother." Claudia rebutted.

"Your responsibilities to the ship comes first Claudia." Lisa continued.

"But my private life is my business, nobody else's. Now then, let's get to work, alright? Get out of here!" Claudia now with raised voice.

"Lisa doesn't understand men, Claudia. She's in love with the spaceship." Vanessa butted in.

"Yeah, you got right!" Kim followed up.

"Oh, don't argue!" Sammy stood up worriedly.

"I'm not the one who keeps butting into everybody's business." Claudia replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm warning you!" Lisa answered with an angry tone.

"I hate to interrupt but had you better check your monitor commander?" Claudia finally got the better off Lisa.

"It's an unidentified incoming aircraft Lisa!" Vanessa advised.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick started his engines and tried to increase the throttle. He felt the power of the engines wanting to go. He waited for a little more seconds and then he let it go. His Mockingbird flew majestically into the blue sky. As he was flying his thoughts were about his life, about where it was headed ever since Pops Hunter died in a freak accident and when Roy left for the war.

"Rick, you nut head! What are you doing with your life?" He thought.

"You've got so many good things around you, especially women, but why is it that you're not happy? It seems like there's something missing in your life!" He hears himself.

"Rick, will you be forever flying a plane for entertainment? Is there anything more to flying than the circus?"

"Have you ever thought of settling down Rick? Would you like to have a wife and children, have a family and pass on to your children your wealth of flying skills?"

"Well Rick, you are still too young to think about that and while you are young, enjoy it!" He argued with himself.

"Isn't that what I'm doing now? But why am I not happy? I need to find an answer to this. Well, it could it be in Macross Island. Maybe! I think it's not just coincidence that Roy invited me. Maybe there's something more in that island that will clear my mind of all these things." He finally resolved the arguments in his head.

"Attention aircraft approaching on course 107, please identify yourself, please identify yourself."

Rick was brought back to earth by a feminine voice over the radio.

"This is Rick Hunter, invitation number 201." He acknowledged.

"That's confirmed as an invitation by Lt. Cmdr. Fokker. Follow course 57 for landing." The voice continued.

"Roger!" Rick complied.

"That was fast! I did not even notice I was already here!" He thought, amazed that he was already in Macross Island air space.

As Rick maneuvered his plane down, he noticed a tall figure with blond hair on top of a makeshift stage. He also noticed some fighter jets flying around and he realized he was in the middle of some sort of an air show.

He flew in between two fighters who were performing a very dangerous stunt, almost crashing with one of the incoming jet fighter. But he stayed cool. He was used to this kind of flying.

Roy noticed him and they got into a verbal argument. Roy prided himself of the pilots. But Rick had other things in mind. He followed the fighters, made a booster climb and overtook the fighters. This move made the crowd applaud.

When Rick got down, he was received "warmly" by Roy. Just as usual, they started flaunting their accomplishments – it's a boy thing most probably. Then they argued about flying and the war. They got serious when Rick popped the question on why Roy didn't come back to the circus.

While in the middle of the conversation, they were both caught by a very funny scene. A young lady was trying to convince a little boy, probably his brother, to stop drinking cola while at the same time arguing with the Petite Cola Droid.

He noticed Roy staring at the girl.

"Well Roy, I see you are still a big ladies' man." Rick teased Roy.

But deep in Rick's thoughts, he was feeling something weird. As he stared onto the young girl, he felt attracted to her.

"Is this the treat I am into while I'm in this island?" He thought.

"Hey Rick, wanna check out the new fighters?" Roy invited him and pulled him down to earth.

"Uh, sure Roy…" He answered absently then followed Roy to the tarmac.

While tinkering with the different gadgets within the fighter, the SDF-1 suddenly sent a powerful blast into space. Roy and Rick were caught by surprise. Roy said he'll check it and told Rick to just stay inside the fighter.

Suddenly, the sirens sounded. As for Rick, he's fallen asleep in the veritech's cockpit.


	3. Chapter 3 Blurry Destiny

**Our Destiny**

_A/N This took a while. Many scenarios came to mind leading me to scrap my original plot. Anyway, I was also reading most of the reviews and I really tried to put them here. I hope I did a fine job if not at all hehehe… Well, this chapter is a bit more of action and subtle character development. Most of the scenes are excerpts from the Robotech Booby Trap up to Space Fold. I'm just borrowing and the characters and most of the familiar scenes are the properties of the rightful owner… Do review and help me out! Thanks and more power to you all!_

**Chapter 3 – Blurry Destiny**

_"This is the SDF-1 control to VT102 on the exhibition grounds. We are on combat alert! Why haven't you taken off?"_

"H-Huh! What? You don't mean me don't you?" Rick was awaken by the voice on the console.

_"All fighters have been scrambled. VT102, why haven't you taken off?"_

"Wait, the runway is no good! I can't take off!" Rick the sleepy head was still confused at what was going on.

_"Runway 2 is clear. You are fully armed and your jets are overheating. You have to take off now!"_

"Okay if you insist!"

Cocky as he was, Rick manuevered the VT102 to the clear runway. He was given a signal by the crew at the tarmac and off he went. In a few moments, he was airborne. He sped towards the clouds and when everything was clear, he saw a fierce battle between the fighter jets and the enemy crafts.

"Whoah!"

_"This is Skull Leader calling veritech fighter group. Intercept enemy crafts at Zone 428. Traffic is heavy here so break formation but keep each other covered"_ A voice sounded over the communication link.

"Hey, Fokker!" Rick called out as he knew it was his Big Brother's voice. "Can you explain to me what's going on?"

"Rick! How does it feel to be fighter pilot?" Roy called out enthusiastically.

"Hey! How many times will I tell you that I'm not a fighter... aaahhhh!"

"Rick! Hang-on I'm coming!"

Roy got closer to Rick's fighter.

"That was just a close call Rick. You'll be fine!"

"Easy for you to say!"

"Combat flying is really scary for the first time but you'll get used to it. It's just like the good old days in the flying Circus Rick!"

"Well, I never got shot at in the circus Roy..."

Suddenly, an enemy fighter shot lasers at Rick's fighter.

"Rick, try to bank out!"

"Rick!"

Roy tried to rescue Rick from the fighter but drew fire from the enemy and was unable to help. Rick found himself dropping as his fighter stalled.

"Roy, I'm getting no response from the controls at all!"

"Roy, do you copy?"

Roy gave no response.

_"VT102, this is the SDF-1 control. You're diving straight to us!"_ The voice of Lt. Lisa Hayes called out on the console.

"I'm getting no response control."

_"Have you tried switching to configuration B?"_

"Configuration what? What are you talking about?"

_"You don't know? Impossible!"_

_"Okay, pull the lever on the left side of your console that is marked B!"_

Rick religiously obliged. The fighter shook and did something wierd to the amazement of Rick.

"Hey, what's it doing?"

The veritech fighter crashed into a remote area of Macross City. As the fighter crashed it transformed into a robot, which is actually called a batlloid. Rick was still amazed at what happened, still unsure what the fighter did but for now, it didn't matter how it happened. He was thankful enough that he was still alive.

* * *

"There must be someway to get out of this thing." He said to himself as he scanned the cockpit for some switches or levers that might at least make something happen. 

"Hmmm… let's try this!" He said aloud with the hope of a positive response from the machine as he pulled a lever.

"Woah!"

Suddenly his seat shook so he held on tightly and then he felt himself rising.

Outside, the head of the battloid tilted forward and revealed some sort of a hatch where Rick's seat came out in an automatic fashion. He was amazed and tried to examine where he was.

* * *

Aboard the SDF-1, Captain Gloval and the rest of the bridge crew were busy coordinating the battle that suddenly unfolded before their eyes. 

_"Oh my God! Is this for real?"_ Lisa quietly said to herself.

"Captain, our radar caught 24 unidentified objects that landed just off shore!" Vanessa reported.

"Why didn't we detect them earlier?" Captain Gloval anxiously replied.

"The main gun sapped all the power sir. We've been cut off line!" Vanessa explained.

"Lisa, send a reconnaissance group over there and contact available air support to follow!" He ordered.

"I already did captain!" Lisa promptly replied.

"Mind reader!" Captain Gloval smiled at Lisa but the smile quickly vanished.

"_This is PHP202, no sign of alien craft so far!"_ The leader of the recon group called the bridge.

"Roger that PHP202. Proceed with caution. It is suspected the crafts are submerged!" Lisa replied.

"_Copy that!"_ Replied the recon.

Just then the submerged battle pods rose from the water and fired at the group, destroying them in an instant.

"_Control, were under… heavy…. Aahhh…." _The PHP202 leader shouted on the communication link then was followed by static.

"PHP202 to control, do you copy?" Lisa called using her headset.

There was nothing. No response. Only silence and static.

"Sir, I believe recon group has been gunned down."

"Hhhhmmmnnnn!" Was the only reply of the Captain while in deep thought.

Just then, the senator entered the bridge and ordered them to launch the vessel.

"Captain, I think it's about time that we test the worth of this ship by fighting off the invaders!" The senator confidently spoke.

"But senator, I can't just take this ship into combat with a group of inexperienced crew." The captain protested.

"It seems you don't have confidence in your crew captain!" The senator challenged Gloval.

"I did not say that! It's just that… yes, I know we rebuilt this ship but most of this ship is still alien to us and we're still not sure on how to really use it." The captain defended himself.

"I'm ordering you to take off captain. We've spent a considerable amount of fortune on this ship. It is a battle ship and I hate to see it destroyed on the ground." The senator raised his voice.

"W-Well, if that's you're order sir!"

With that said, the senator made an exit.

"_We just aren't ready for combat!"_ Captain Gloval shouted within.

"Fire the main the engines! We're lifting off!"

"Aye, Aye captain!" Lisa and Claudia replied in unison.

_"Oh Andrea, I hope you'll be safe!" _Lisa fearfully said in her heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick stood up and moved to the battloid's shoulders wondering what ever happened to the plane that was supposed to be his ride. He noticed someone peeking through the window of a nearby building. He noticed that it was the same girl he saw earlier and she was with the same boy she was arguing with earlier that morning. 

Rick called out to the girl. "Excuse me what is this? I mean, what does it look like to you?"

"Some kind of robot I think." The girl answered naively.

"Oh great! Wow, when I got into this thing it was an aircraft! I thought I've gone nuts!" Rick scratched his head only to notice he still had his helmet on.

"A convertible airplane? You must be joking!" The girl and the young boy exclaimed in chorus.

"I'm as puzzled as anybody about it!" Rick replied in an amazed tone.

"You're kidding! You're the pilot and you don't even know what it is?"

"I'm not a military pilot, I'm just an amateur!"

"What? How did you get that robot?"

"It's all a big mistake! I'm not supposed to have it!"

"An enemy spy!" The young boy accused Rick.

"Spy? Look, this was the army's idea, not mine!" Rick defended himself.

"Wow, look at all the damage!" He continued.

"You don't have to pay for it?" The girl asked.

"Me? I hope not!"

Just then a military truck honked its horn with the driver yelling at Rick to get out of the way because he was delivering some vital military supplies.

"Well, I guess I'll have to move this thing out of here! I don't know how it works but I'll try!" Rick moved back towards the pilot's seat.

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked the girl before strapping himself on the pilot seat.

"Minmay - Lynn Minmay!"

"Nice meeting you! I'm Rick, Rick Hunter!" He waved good bye as the seats went back inside the robot.

"Hope to see you again sometime!" Minmay shouted as the seats went in.

"What a sweet name!" Rick gave Minmay a wink.

Inside the battloid, he tried to pull levers and step on pedals to at least try to maneuver the machine. He felt the robot try to move its legs but to his dismay, he also felt it falling forward. Worse, he almost pinned down Minmay and her little cousin when he accidentally crashed the robot on the building where they were, head first. The military truck had to find an alternative route when the driver noticed it will take an eternity before he got past the battloid.

Some concerned residents in the area tried to help. They tied ropes on the battloid and tied the other ends on their trucks, hoping they could pull the robot from the Lynn building.

"Okay here we go! Forward, now!" The lead driver of the group shouted.

So the trucks moved to pull the robot back to its feet and were successful in a way but due to momentum, the robot came crashing with its back first on the opposite building.

"This will take a lot of work!" Sighed one of the drivers.

Suddenly a jet fighter came into view. To the amazement of everyone in the area, the fighter transformed into a robot as well. Everyone was relieved to find out that the objective of the robot that arrived was to assist the other robot that was causing more damage than the aliens that came to attack their city. It was Roy in his Skull 1.

"Hey Rick! How's everything holding up?" Roy teased Rick.

"Roy! Thank God you're here! I really need a hand on this – whatever this is!"

"Okay hold still! Handling a battloid is easy. I'll explain to you as I do some repairs. You really messed up this baby!"

He made some repairs on Rick's VT and at the same time lectured Rick on the basics of handling the battloid. After the repairs and crash course lecture on how to handle the VTs, Rick was able to make the battloid stand.

"Wow, you learn fast!" Minmay complemented Rick as they were about to go the underground shelters.

"We're being evacuated, see you!" Minmay continued with no sense of panic as she said goodbye.

"Hey, take care! I'll come and see you when things get clear!" Rick called out.

The two battloids were left standing in the area. Roy told Rick to try the guardian mode since it handled like a fighter. Rick just did that. Roy's battloid also transformed into a guardian. Then both machines started to move to safety, hoping to avoid the intruders.

"Okay Rick! Let's go! Tag-along and remember not to fall behind! Hahahahaha!"

"I'll try to make sure of that!"

* * *

In space, the alien armada were ordered to fire at the surrounding areas of the SDF-1. It was in preparation for the invasion of the city. The city received heavy fire, reducing most of the buildings to rubble. The SDF-1 was spared from the blasts.

* * *

Near the underground shelters, people were lined up seeking safety from the alien fire. 

"Oh no! I forgot my diary!" Minmay exclaimed.

"Minmay, don't be crazy! It's dangerous. Forget your diary!" Her aunt pleaded.

Stubborn as she was, Minmay still made a dash back towards their home. Her uncle and auntie only watched helplessly as she vanished among the buildings. Unknown to them, the aliens have landed and are already making their way towards the SDF-1 for a closer investigation.

* * *

Rick and Roy were scanning the area, when suddenly they encountered Minmay being chased by an enemy pod. Just as the pod was about to crush Minmay with its foot, Roy opened fire that quickly destroyed the pod. He was even quick to protect Minmay by using the guardian's hand to shield her from the blasts. They found out that she went back for her diary. 

"_What a stupid thing to do!"_ Rick thought.

"Okay Rick, you'll have to take the girl to safety. I'll stay for a while to provide covering fire. C'mon!" Roy ordered Rick as battle pods were slowly creeping their way.

Rick managed to pick up Minmay using the hand of the guardian. Soon enough they flew leaving Roy to take care of some more aliens in the area. Unfortunately, an alien pod caught Rick's veritech in its radar. It fired a couple of missiles at them. Almost panicking, Rick tried to outmaneuver the missiles that were trailing them. He was successful for a while until one of the missiles hit the arm of the guardian where Minmay was. It tore the arm from the fighter and she came free falling down. Rick maneuvered his VT to catch up with the falling Minmay. When he was at the same speed and level with the girl, he opened the canopy and tried to reach out for her. When he caught her hand, he pulled her inside and landed her on the back seats. It was a very dangerous unrehearsed acrobatic move by Rick but he was able to bring Minmay inside the guardian.

_"Now why didn't I think of getting her inside in the first place?"_

They landed safely as the guardian slowly crept through the outskirts of the city. Rick couldn't help but look at Minmay, crying and shocked at what just happened.

As she was recovering from her shock, she noticed her image on a mirror inside the vertich.

"Oh no! My hair!"

"Hey! What's more important? Your life or your hair?" Rick asked.

"Well… my hair of course! Hahahahahaha! " Minmay tried to laugh off the shock they both went through.

Rick caught himself paying attention more to Minmay than where they were going. He accidentally bumped a battle pod and his VT went crashing down. Rick tried to maneuver the VT to face the alien. He noticed that battle pod was about to fire but when Rick noticed that Minmay was unconscious, he got infuriated and fired his gun first. He exhausted all the ammo of the gun and the battle pod just crashed down. The next scenes proved too frightening for Rick as he saw for the first time who they were fighting with. A giant went out of the battle pod and walked towards Rick's VT. Rick was shocked and couldn't move a muscle. A series of gun fire was heard as the giant made its way towards Rick. The giant fell. It was Roy who fired the gun and thanks to him who came just at the right time to bring down the alien for good.

"Okay Rick, no more fooling around! Let's go and get both of you to safety!"

Rick just sat there, shocked at the reality he's facing. Actually, it's the reality the whole world is facing since this attack has proven that the earth has a tough enemy to deal with and they are not humans but giants from another galaxy.

Roy flew ahead and headed for the SDF-1 to provide escort. On his way, he tried contacting Rick but no response came to his console.

"Oh boy! I think he cracked up!"

"This is Skull One to SDF-1. I believe I might be delayed for the escort so I'll be delegating the responsibility to Captain Kramer. I'll be up there in a few minutes." Roy contacted the bridge.

"Roger that Commander!" Lisa replied.

"And what might it be that will keep you delayed Fokker?" Claudia squeezed through Lisa's console.

"Oh, it's the VT102. I'm going back for its pilot!" Fokker grinned.

"That pilot is an impostor! He didn't even know how to fly a VT!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Yes, I know that! He's a civilian. He's Rick Hunter. I'll explain later."

"A civilian?" Lisa was surprised. "So that explains why!"

Meanwhile, Rick recovered from his shock and noticed that they were still on the ground. He looked out of the canopy and notice the giant that was lying dead beside them. He looked at Minmay and saw that she was still unconscious. He tried pulling some levers to at least move the guardian out of there but the guardian was not able to move. Instead, it fell down. Rick noticed that the giant's hand was clasped on the guardian's feet that's why they weren't able to move. Rick trembled and panicked inside once again and stared at the giant. Just then, Minmay also recovered from her unconsciousness that brought Rick back to his senses.

"Don't look out the window!" Rick shouted.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just don't!"

Heavy footsteps were heard of a sudden. Again, it was Roy.

"Hey Rick! Unlike me, women have the hots for me. But for you, aliens too! Hahahahahaha!" Roy joked as he slowly approached the downed guardian.

Commander Fokker had to remove the cockpit where Rick and Minmay were from the veritech fighter since the machine was no longer flight capable, especially in deep space. Rick could only be amazed. Roy connected the cockpit to his battloid's arm and headed for the SDF-1 which had a successful lift off a few moments ago and is already heading into earth's orbit.

As the Skull One was approaching the massive spaceship, Rick couldn't help but hear the conversation between Roy and a certain female over the communication line. He was only listening and didn't pay any particular attention to the console. Maybe he was still overwhelmed of the events or maybe he got infatuated with his passenger.

"_Hhhhmmmnnn… is that the same voice who ordered me to fly that #$ VT!"_ He thought with a curse.

He heard Roy taking blame for allowing him to tinker with the VT. At the same time, he was ridiculing Rick that he was too scared in the battle. Rick disagreed and defended himself but heard an approving laughter of a woman on the other line. Rick was insulted by the laughter.

"Who's the old sourpuss Roy?"

"Old sourpuss?" The woman on the other end was shocked at Rick's words.

"Hey Lisa! My passenger thinks you're an old sourpuss. Never heard something as accurate as that! Hahahahahaha!"

"Commander Fokker, you could get court-marshaled with what you just did!" Lisa fired back.

"And as for you Mr. Rick Hunter! You're in a lot of trouble whether you know it or not." She continued.

"Hey this was all her fault in the first place!" Rick protested as he looked at Minmay.

"I think you better apologize Rick. You wouldn't want to mess with a woman of her age." Minmay commented absentmindedly.

Roy continued teasing Lieutenant Hayes until they were able to land inside the ship.

* * *

After landing, Roy drove both Rick and Minmay and brought them to a cargo area. Rick couldn't believe his eyes. His mockingbird was there and Roy said he told his people to get his plane inside the SDF-1 prior to the ship's take off. Rick looked like a little boy next to his plane. Just like when a little boy lost something precious and found it back. He couldn't thank Roy enough. 

As the SDF-1 was about to dock with two ARMDs, all personnel were paged to report to their stations. Roy had to go but before so, he told the two to stay where they were because if they wandered around, it's likely that they will get lost because the ship was so enormous.

Rick was still relieved to see his plane, still not minding the world around him, until when he noticed he was of course with Minmay.

"Uhrm… do you really want to go back to Macross Island?" Rick proposed to Minmay.

"Oh, after all you've got me into? You're the reason my hair is a mess!" Minmay replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry but it was my first time to fly that kind of plane. But for this baby, I can fly you to Macross City with my eyes closed."

"Well, I think I could use another adventure, don't you think?" Giggling she accepted Rick's invitation.

"Okay, wait and I'll just check if we're flight worthy!"

Rick went inside the cockpit to check his plane.

"Oh dear, Roy's people may have brought the plane inside this ship in one piece but they forgot something!" Rick disappointingly uttered.

"What's the matter?"

"Call off the celebration! I'm out of fuel!"

"I guess we'll just have to heed what the commander advised us to do!" Minmay suggested.

"You're right about that! I hope it's not an eternity!"

Unknowingly for the two, the SDF-1 figured in a heavy bombardment from the enemy making them decide to go for a space fold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few moments, the ship reappeared in what looked liked deep space.

"Vanessa, report status of our fold!" Came the excited voice of Captain Gloval.

"Sir, our computers are still trying to compute our de-fold location but our radar is picking up something big right below us!"

"Well, that must be the moon!"

"No sir, it's not as big as the moon! It's… it's… it can't be… " Vanessa was shocked at the revelation of the computers.

"Sir, calculations say that we de-folded near the orbit of Pluto and the big object below us is…"

Vanessa was unable to continue with what she was reporting.

"Confirm the computer's calculations Vanessa!" Gloval ordered.

"Oh my God! Is that Macross City? The fold operation took it with us!" Claudia exclaimed.

"It's covered with ice and… we're… we're crashing into it!" Lisa added.

"The controls ain't working!" Claudia reported as she tried overriding the controls.

"Everyone, brace yourselves…" Gloval shouted.

The Macross crashed into the city and slid on the icy surface destroying the surrounding buildings. Good thing that the residents of the city were in the vacuum locked bomb shelters.

"Everyone all right?" Captain Gloval raised his voice of concern over his crew as the sliding SDF-1 came to a halt.

"I think we're all okay sir!" Claudia replied.

"Claudia, try a calculation for another fold operation. This time make sure it's on our moon!" Gloval ordered.

Suddenly, the communication link made a buzz. Gloval was quick to pick it up and answer it.

"What? It can't be! I'll be right there!" Shocked, Gloval answered Dr. Lang on the other line.

Gloval started making his way to the door.

"What was it sir?" Lisa anxiously asked.

"Dr. Lang reported that the fold system vanished into thin air! I guess we'll have to crawl our way back to earth!" Gloval answered casually.

"What?" The crew came into shock.

It was a frightening fact for the crew, especially that most of them has no experience in space. It was more of a heartbreaker for Lisa than frightening and it provided more anxiety on her knowing that she's so far away from her Andrea, the love of her life.

In her mind, Lisa spoke. _"Andrea! Please be safe! I don't know if I'll ever see you again! Oh dad, take care of my baby for me!" _

She is in the military and she knew that a time like this were possible. But no amount of training could ever prepare one at the reality of war. But she knew she had to hold on. She made a resolve to try to stay alive and hoped that nothing unthinkable would happen to earth.

* * *

In the SDF-1 cargo bay, Rick and Minmay were tumbled to and fro as the ship crashed. He held onto Minmay, preventing any harm to come upon her. When the ship came to a halt, there was blackness everywhere. 

"Hey, where'd the lights go?" Rick exclaimed.

"What happened?" Minmay worriedly asked.

"I don't know… felt like we crash landed! I can't see a thing! It's too dark in here!"

"Wait! I'll try to get a flash light… heck, where's my plane? Can't see a damn thing in this darkness!"

"Rick where are you?"

"I'm still here but I can't see where I'm going!"

"Hhhhmmnnn… what's this? It's… soft…and…" Rick sounded like he found something.

"RICK! That's my… " Minmay shouted.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I was ah…." Rick stuttered.

"Cut it out Rick. I think I know what you're up to and you're taking advantage of the situation!" Minmay replied.

"No! It was too dark. Can't you see it's pitched black? I never thought I was going around in circles!" Rick explained.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and both were surprised. Roy was there standing near the cargo bay door with a wide grin on his face.

"Rick! You rat! How could you take advantage of this young girl!"

"Hey watch your mouth! I didn't do anything! I was crawling and trying to look for my plane. It was dark and…"

"Okay, okay… no need to explain… as if people will believe that!" Roy continued to tease.

"M-my plane… my plane… my mocking bird!" Suddenly Rick shouted like a man gone wild.

His plane got tumbled as well in the crash and it smashed against one of the walls of the cargo bay. The scene wasn't good.

"Rick?"

"Hey Rick!"

"My plane…" Rick uttered weakly.


	4. Chapter 4 Transforming Destiny

**OUR DESTINY**

_A/N_

Well, here's chapter four for those who've been waiting. Got busy with my job and found no time to look into this. I haven't really proof read this one so I hope you would be gentle. Plus, do consider some sections of this chapters as different POVs of the characters. I hope you won't get lost. R&R please.

Disclaimer: Macross and Robotech are not mine and I'm simply borrowing the characters for the purpose of self entertainment and fan fiction writing.

**Chapter 4 – Transforming Destiny**

The SDF-1 was now making its way back to earth. Gloval's comment of "a very long way home" was very fitting for the situation they got in. However, due to the will and capability of humans to recover from adversities, life is starting to go back to normal inside the ship. After the disastrous misfold, with Macross city being carried with the SDF-1 in the orbit of Pluto, people have learned to accept their fate. As a matter of fact, they have rebuilt their city within the SDF-1. And as such, they even gave the ship the moniker "Macross".

"It's time to get a new direction in life Rick! You can't go around mopping here in the ship. I know you. You easily get bored."

"I don't know Roy. I mean, I'm a lover not a fighter!"

"Well, look at it this way. I know we both love women, it runs in our blood. But look at me. The reason I fight is because I want to protect those I love, especially women."

"Hhhmmmnnn… I'm still not sure about that Roy. Just give me sometime to think about it. Maybe there's a job opening in town that I could use. That might keep me distracted for awhile on this voyage."

"No problem old buddy! Just remember, you have to decide soon. I'm getting sick and tired of your snoring. At least if you enlist yourself or if you get yourself a job, you could get a room of your own hahahahaha!"

"Very funny Roy! Look who's talking!"

Deep inside, Roy knows more about Rick. He knows that his first love is flying and the only opportunity for him to fly is to join the military. He would be patient but given the right time, he's sure Rick would bite into his invitation.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, that's good news! So when do you start recording?"

"Well, Monday next week. It's so weird that my dreams would finally come true… but in deep space!"

"Well, at least you're now realizing your dream Minmay! As for me, I still don't know what to do. I mean, my life is flying and there seems to be only one way to fly in here and that is to join the military. If only I could open a flying circus here hahahahaha!"

"Why not join the military Rick. Maybe you could help!"

"It's going to be a tough decision Minmay. Flying is fine but killing or getting killed is another thing to consider."

"You're right about that Rick, but I know you are a good pilot!"

"Well, a good but dead pilot is good for nothing!"

"If you know how to cook maybe you could help in my uncle's restaurant!" Minmay naively suggested.

"Don't worry Minmay, if I don't get something worthwhile to do inside this ship, I'd be more than willing!"

"_I wonder how Conrad and the gang's doing?" _Rick's thought flew to his friends in the flying circus.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With nothing to do, Rick decided to take stroll to the city. He noticed how much of the city has been restored. It will take a little more time and things will be back to "normal", if ever that was the appropriate term, Rick thought. As he got past by some buildings, he came into a clearing which he figured was being developed as a park. In the middle of the clearing was a fountain. It was not yet functional but he was impressed by how the people of Macross City was very much willing to recover. As if nothing terrible happened just a few weeks or months back.

As Rick was still in the trance of amazement, he heard a feminine but stern voice over the loudspeaker that was set somewhere in the park. He noticed an area where people have started to gather and he concluded that the voice came from that area. He saw a makeshift stage and saw a woman speaking before the crowd.

"_Hhhhmmm… what's the military up to now?"_ Rick thought as he noticed that the woman addressing the crowd was in formal military suit.

Rick tried to squeeze through the crowd to get a closer look.

"People of Macross City, so far we have not encountered any enemy attacks for the past few weeks but we could not deny that we've lost a great number of manpower in the last battle with these aliens. In such case, we are sounding an invitation to all men and women who are interested to help or join the military. Engineers, doctors, medical workers, teachers, pilots, discharged soldiers, whatever – you are very much welcome. In these times of uncertainty, we would need all the hands we could get. We don't know when these aliens will attack again. We have to be ready to defend this ship. Our very lives depend on it!" The female voice declared with authority.

"In the first place we didn't want this war! Now you even want us to be involved?" A hostile man in the crowed shouted.

"We know how you feel! But we cannot debate over such issues now. Whether we like it or not, we all are involved. The reality is that war is inevitable and we need your help for our very own survival!" The female officer answered.

The majority of the crowd seemed to agree with the lady as more and more were starting to ask questions about how to join the military and details about trainings. As for Rick, he was impressed with the countenance of the lady officer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dr. Lang, how sure are you about this?" Captain Gloval asked with skepticism.

"Captain, it is the only way to channel power back to the main guns! If we don't undergo this transformation, we won't be able to use our main weapon." The doctor promptly replied.

"In other words, we're toast…" Captain Gloval replied weakly.

"What about the damage it would bring?" He continued.

"The city is not properly situated along the seam lines of the ship that will move as the transformation will take place. I would say about 60 to 80 of the city will be damaged."

"What? We've just rebuilt the city! How much more troubles can this people bear!"

"Captain, if we don't undergo this transformation, there won't even be any city left to rebuild again!"

"You got a point there doctor. Very well, I'm ordering you to recalculate the possible damage this transformation may cause and inform me of how soon we could undergo the process. I'll be in the bridge!"

"Aye Captain!" Dr. Lang saluted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_This lady is very intriguing. Her voice sounds so familiar. Could she be the one? _Rick thought.

"The decision is yours my dear friends. But I leave you with a challenge. Aren't your love ones, your friends, your father or mother, your brothers or sisters worth fighting for? If you do agree with me then see our recruitment office at the base. You could also contact us at…" The lady officer was not yet finished in her statement when sirens suddenly sounded.

"_Alert Level Five!" _She thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sammy, give me full status of our situation. And can somebody tell me where Lieutenant Hayes is?" Gloval commanded with a stern voice.

"Aye sir! We are being approached by an enemy ship. I believe it is a cruiser class sir."

"Lt. Hayes is in the city calling for recruits, sir. She must be back any moment now!" Claudia answered Gloval's query.

"Hhhhmmmnnn… she could take care of herself. Very well! Get me Dr. Lang! And Sammy, scramble all fighters and sound the alarm for transformation. " Gloval ordered.

"Transformation?" The crew shouted in unison.

"Yes, I know what you are all thinking. I know this is a drastic measure but if we don't try this option, we're all sitting ducks here!"

"Remember the space fold sir. This is also another system we haven't tried." Claudia argued with Gloval.

"I know that Claudia. I've asked Dr. Lang to recalculate the impact of this activity. Our chance of being able to put a fight outweighs all the damage we will incur."

"Sir, Dr. Lang in line 1!" Vanessa called.

Gloval quickly picked up the phone and spoke to Lang.

"Emil, can we commence transformation now?"

"_Yes sir! I believe we've channeled enough power for the ship to do just that!" _Lang answered.

"Very well, stand by for countdown!"

"_Aye Sir!"_

"Sammy, commence countdown for modular transformation!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rick's POV_

"_Attention all personnel, proceed to your stations ASAP. Citizens of Macross City, please proceed to the nearest shelter. Our security personnel will assist you. Shipwide modular transformation will commence in T minus 300 seconds."_ Sammy's voice sounded throughout the city using the PA system.

"_Modular what?"_ Rick thought as people started moving quickly to the nearest shelters.

He was left standing where he was then noticed that the lady officer started going down from the makeshift stage. For some reason, he started moving towards her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Lisa's POV_

"_Modular transformation? It can't be! I have to get back to the bridge"_

"Ma'am, the bridge radioed us that we'll have to proceed to the nearest shelter. We don't have a window of time to get back to the base." One of Lisa's aides informed her.

"But we've got to! This is a critical situation and…" Lisa noticed a familiar looking young man moving towards her.

"And where do you think you are going mister?" In a commanding voice she asked as the young man approached her.

"Nowhere, ah… uhm… maybe I just wanted to ask a few more questions about this recruitment!" The young man asked.

"I think we have disseminated enough flyers and also gave the numbers to our recruitment office. You can give us a visit after this emergency. As for you, all civilians were ordered to go to the nearest shelter. I believe you must go now!" She answered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rick's POV_

"_Hhhhmmm…. I'm starting to believe that she's that "sourpuss" Roy was talking with when we were flying towards this ship._" Rick thought.

"_Gee, is she a woman?"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Lisa's POV_

"_Attention! Modular transformation will commence in T minus 60 seconds!"_ Sammy's voice echoed again over the ship.

"Young man! You heard it. You have to go the nearest shelter, and that means NOW!"

"Ma'am, I believe that would be true for us too!" Lisa's aide reminded her.

"Okay, follow me!" Lisa's instinct of self-preservation kicked in and then called out the rest of her aide.

"You too mister!" She called out likewise to the seemingly curious young man.

"_Attention! Modular transformation in T minus 45 seconds!"_

Lisa and the rest of the group were able to make it to about twenty feet near the entrance.

"_Just a few more feet away!" _Lisa thought as if praying.

With a few more paces remaining towards the entrance, Lisa stopped and signaled her crew to get in first. Just as an officer would do, she accounted them as they got in.

The young man that got tagged along was the last person she was able to account for. As she was about to turn around to make her way towards the entrance of the shelter, the ground over which she was standing started to shake and break apart causing her to loose her balance and fall into the big gaping hole that was formed by the breaking of the ground. Fortunately, she was able to hold on to some sort of a pipeline hanging over the edge. She knew her life depended on it. If she lets go, it would be a long way down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rick's POV_

"_Nice of her to let us go first! At least there's something to admire about her!" _Rick thought as he made his way towards the entrance.

Rick felt the ground shaking. He turned to look if the lady officer was following behind but to his surprise she was gone and noticed that the ground before him broke apart.

"Oh no! Did she fall into that hole?"

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" He called out as he moved carefully near the edge where the ground broke away.

Behind his back, the entrance to the shelter closed.

"Oh swell! What now!"

He looked over the edge and noticed the lady officer hanging tight to some sort of pipeline. He bent down and tried to reach for her.

"Ma'am, grab my hand!"

"What are you doing here? You should be inside the shelter by now!" She shouted.

"I think I'd rather hear the words, "please help me!"" Rick sarcastically replied.

"I am a soldier and I can take care of myself!"

"Okay, if that's how you want it! See you later. I have to find another entrance to the shelters."

Rick moved away from the edge.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Lisa's POV_

"_No no comeback!" _Lisa shouted within as the young man vanished from the edge.

"_No Lisa, you are a soldier! You can do this!" _She argued with herself.

Suddenly, the ground shook again and the pipeline that Lisa was hanging on to broke causing her grip to loosen. She let out a little scream. She noticed that her hands were slowly sliding and that she's loosing her grip on the pipe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rick's POV_

"Hey, you still there?" Rick moved back to the edge after hearing the officer's little scream.

Rick saw the lady officer still hanging on the pipe and trying so hard to put a tough grip on it. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, she felt her hands slipping away. She looked straight into Rick's eyes. Rick didn't know what to make out of it but he thought it was a mixture of fear and helplessness.

"Okay, here, I'm giving you another chance. If you want to live, here's my hand, grab it! It's as simple as that!"

The lady officer swallowed her pride and tried to reach for Rick's hand and then grabbed it. Rick pulled her out of the edge and the momentum caused them to fall on the safer ground over. The lady officer found herself on top of Rick, with her face a very few inches away from Rick's.

"T-thank you!"

"Y-You're welcome!"

They both stood up and noticed that the shaking and rumbling had stopped. They noticed that the city that was just rebuilt found itself devastated again after the transformation.

"What happened!" Rick queried.

"It was the transformation! Our ship had to take on another form for it to be capable of firing its main weapon." The officer answered.

"Well, because of this transformation, all the people in this ship is in for a long headache! We've just rebuilt the city and now this!"

"You're right about that but I believe Capt. Gloval made this tough decision for our survival. By the way, thank you again, for not leaving me!"

"Anytime! I'm Rick, Rick Hunter!" Rick held out his right hand.

"I'm Lisa, Lt. Lisa Hayes!" She acknowledged by shaking Rick's hand.


	5. Chapter 5 Destined To Be Here

**OUR DESTINY**

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! Well, just as we thought that Rick and Lisa would be off to a good start, well let's see, old habits are hard to break. Please forgive me and please be patient with the story. Don't worry, this, as I've promised, is a Rick and Lisa love story. R&R.

Robotech/Macross belongs to their rightful owners. Characters and trademarks mentioned here are simply borrowed and for purposes of entertainment only.

**Chapter 5 – Destined to Be Here**

"Oh c'mon Lisa, admit it! He's cute. I would say he's a hunk!" Sammy cried while clasping both hands as if praying.

"If that's what you think, he's all yours! I wouldn't even get an inch near that loud-mouthed pilot!" Lisa replied.

"I heard he's got those shiny blue eyes, unruly hair that you'd want to run you hands through and a body that's yummy, it will keep you warm all night long!" Vanessa exclaimed and gestured by putting her own arms around her.

Lisa rolled her eyes up in disgust.

"He's Roy's brother, right? Any information you could share Claudia?" Kim inquired.

"Nothing! I mean Roy mentioned he's got this brother but didn't elaborate much about him. He once mentioned him when he was talking about a certain Flying Circus where he used to work but seemed not to talk much about it. He avoided talking about it, if that's the right term." Claudia answered.

"Can we have a different topic instead of that kid who's barely out of his diapers?" Lisa reacted.

"Hey! Is that the way to be grateful to someone who's saved your life?" Sammy argued.

"I could've done it without him! Besides, he insisted on trying to help me, what choice do I have?"

"Is that so?" Claudia smiled at Lisa wickedly.

"Okay! So he helped me but that doesn't mean that he's forgiven for being disrespectful! What would you do Claudia, if some civilian would insult you over the open lines of communications?"

"C'mon Lisa, haven't you forgiven that boy? Besides, that's a long time ago and he isn't a civilian anymore. He's now flying under Roy's Skull Squadron. I think he'll learn to become more courteous to his superiors."

"I hope you're right Claudia! But I feel so pessimistic about it. I just don't know why it's so difficult for me to deal with cocky pilots and here I am, the Flight Operator where I have to deal with them day in and day out."

"Give the boy a chance Lisa!"

"Well, break time's over. Let's head back to the bridge." Lisa stood up and called out to the girls instead of answering Claudia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rick did well in training after he decided to join the Robotech Forces. As a matter of fact, he topped all the other recruits, especially when it comes to skills and abilities. The only problem that Roy heard from him was his constant whining of pain due to stress and fatigue during the trainings. Roy would always tell him that those things where important and that those routines will help him increase his endurance and stamina, especially when he enters the real battle.

Roy found it a relief that those were weeks ago. Now, Rick is flying under his command. He was designated to Angel Squadron as a wing man. Though more of a supporting position, Roy knew that his little buddy will soon rise among the ranks and become a leader like he was. He would only wait for right time.

For each and every mission, Rick improved his flying and fighting skills. He's accepted the full reality of war and that he was destined to become a fighter pilot. He's kept to himself the ideals that Roy once shared to him and that is to become the protector of the helpless, especially, women. There was only one woman he seemed indignant to protect – Lt. Lisa Hayes.

"She's a push over Roy. She's lording it over to us! For each mission we fly, she always gets the best out of me!" Rick slammed his can of Petite Cola over the center table. He was actually having a casual conversation with Roy when suddenly the name Lt. Lisa Hayes popped in.

"Rick, she's your superior officer and you must treat her with the utmost respect that she deserves." Roy countered, with a bit of patience in his voice.

"How could I ever do that if she keeps on being indifferent with me? I mean, there are other rookies out there who are more stupid than me but it seems I'm the only one she sees."

"You're right about that buddy!"

"Thanks for agreeing with me Roy!"

"Not what you thought Rick but on what you said – That you're one of those stupid rookies out there."

"What?" Rick raised his voice and his ears turned red.

"Well, you said it out rightly that you are stupid! Want me to repeat what you said?"

"Roy, you… I didn't mean that, I mean… ah… uhm…"

"That it's pointless arguing about Lt. Hayes! Lt. Hayes has to maintain a certain degree of sternness so that you "stupid" pilots will learn the ways of respect and the chain of command!"

"Ouch Roy! That hurts!"

"No Rick! Without respect, people die, things go wrong, things don't go according to plan! Without respect, no one will follow orders! No one will trust anyone! What do you think that will lead to?"

There was a few seconds of silence between the two but then Rick broke it.

"I-I guess you got a point there Roy!"

"It's not just a point Rick! It's the truth!"

Roy only hoped that what he said would sink into Rick's head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the way to the bridge, Claudia tried to separate Lisa from the rest of the bridge bunnies. She was simply playing safe as she knows how "sensitive" the ears of the other girls are. She fears that rumors might fly quickly if they got to hear what she was about to inquire from Lisa.

"Lisa, darling, tell me, what really happened during the transformation? I still can't understand why you are so hard on that boy after he rescued you."

"Oh Claudia, why bring up that topic again?"

"C'mon, I've never seen you so resentful over a person before."

"Boys will be boys Claudia!"

"Let them grow Lisa and they will become men. They will be different!"

"Oh swell, there's really no stopping you. But do promise this won't come out! Nobody knows this story except that boy and me. But I don't even know if he told it to Roy."

"If he did, Roy would've told me about it but there's nothing about it that we've talked about."

"Hhhmmnn, at least the boy could shut his mouth. Very well, I didn't know he was that amateur pilot that Roy brought here in the ship but somehow he looked familiar. He came to me asking for information about how to join the military. And guess what? The kid has good timing. It was when Sammy was sounding off the count down for the transformation."

Claudia just looked at her.

"We had no time to get to the base so we ran towards the nearest shelter entrance. I told that boy to come with us. When we got near the entrance, I let my crew get in first then Hunter. As I was about to follow, I slipped into this big, gaping hole where the seam of this ship separated. Gladly I was able to hang on to a pipeline or something."

"Uhum."

"I thought he already got in the shelter but he came to check on me!"

"Isn't that something to be grateful about?"

"Claudia, I'm not yet done but yes, I do agree with you that I was glad he came to help."

"That's my girl! What happened next?"

"Okay, after some arguing, he pulled me out!"

"Arguing?"

"Never mind that Claudia!"

"Hhhhmmnnn!"

"Okay, I'll tell you next time but anyway, so he pulled me up and got me out safe. When everything was stabilizing, he introduced himself to me and so I did too!"

"Seems to be a nice acquaintance!"

"Well, the acquaintance ruined it all. I found out and my suspicions were right. He was that amateur pilot Roy brought in here. And I can't believe he called me that "name" again – "sourpuss!""

"Hahahahahahaha! Aren't you Lisa!"

"CLAUDIA!"

The rest of the girls noticed Lisa's raised voice and looked at them with curiosity in their eyes.

"I'm just kidding Lisa, partly!"

"I'll never forgive you Claudia!"

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry! Girls, nothing to worry about! I just accidentally pressed Lisa's panic button!" Claudia addressed the bunnies with a wink.

"Okay, you can continue now." Claudia turned back to Lisa.

"Well, wouldn't you be offended with that? I called him an arrogant, incompetent, panicky pilot who only knows how to fly toy airplanes."

"He shot back at me and said given enough time he could fly a VT and become the best SDF-1 pilot!"

"I told him, "In your dreams!""

"I guess I thought he would be discouraged by what I said but it seems he considered it as a challenge!"

"He said the he'll make me take my word back! Gosh, he's too confident and too cocky and he believes so much in himself! I hate people like that!"

"So that's the reason why you kept on "chewing" him out especially during the mission in the rings of Saturn."

"Exactly! I want him to give me the due respect as a ranking officer!"

"It seems you're on the losing end Lisa. He's improved in his skills so far and I believe he's already one of the best pilots we have. And guess what? I thing he's already in line for promotion. Who knows, a little while longer, he'll be given command to his own squadron."

"I don't know Claudia. But given this time, all I can see in him is an immature boy trying to prove something to me. Well, if ever you see him, tell him I'm not impressed one bit! He won't match my standards!"

"Standards or pride, Liz?"

"What do you mean Clau?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yes! Mars Base Sara covers a very wide area of terrain. It was built to house close to a million colonists. I believe we can gather remaining supplies there that we could make use of." Captain Gloval spoke in his usual casual tone.

They have been in orbit in Mars for a few days now. After days of endless battles, they thought they could find solace in the Red Planet. They didn't know that they were slowly being lured to a trap by a new enemy, the Lord of Trouble himself named Khyron. Originally, the SDF-1 planned on heading straight to earth but recent battles with the Zentraedis pushed them to come near to the red planet. And so, to avoid destruction, at least that's what they think, they established orbit on Mars. Surprisingly, the enemies attacks halted as well.

"Sir, do you think there could still be some survivors down there?" Lisa asked curiously.

"I don't think so. The UN reported that all personnel from that base were accounted for and all the different manifestos were even sent to earth even as they broke away from Mars' atmosphere." Gloval replied.

"But, of course, we couldn't leave the benefit of the doubt. It may be possible but after these two years since their ships were ambushed near the moon, I just don't know." He continued.

The returning ships of the Mars Base Sara were attacked near the moon as their ships approached earth.

"Sir, I would like to personally volunteer to check the base!" Lisa requested in a somewhat hopeful voice.

"Lisa, you're not serious…" Captain Gloval was surprised.

"I am sir. I just want to make sure the base is really empty of survivors. I mean, if we found some people there, wouldn't it be great?" Lisa continued.

"We could sent someone else for that Lisa!"

"But sir, I am also trained to check on the base's main frame computer. Maybe we could get some information about their stay there, information that we could use, like experiment results and the like."

"You're very persistent Lieutenant. Very well, I am giving you the permission but Lisa, make sure you come back in one piece. We need you here in the bridge more than that dying base. That's an order!" Captain Gloval replied in a firm voice.

"Yes sir! I will be preparing for the mission right away!" Lieutenant Hayes saluted and when the captain acknowledged, she left the bridge.

"Okay! Claudia, get ready a personnel to escort Lisa!"

After the briefing, the SDF-1 started its descent on the red planet. It slowly but cautiously landed a few kilometers from Mars Base Sara. After landing, all the fighters where scrambled to provide defense for the ship. Even squads of Phalanxes and Tomahawks were deployed to ensure the safety. A few kilometers of makeshift roadway was virtually created by large cargo trucks passing to and fro from the SDF-1 to the base. This road will be their lifeline to load important supplies from the base.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Commander Fokker! This is Delta 1. You have a new order. Your wing will be providing security for Lieutenant Hayes as she will personally inspect the base. Do assign some of your men to secure the perimeter of the base. Assign someone likewise to escort the Lieutenant on the ground!" The voice of Claudia echoed over the communication line.

"Roger that, loud and clear!" Fokker replied then he turned to call upon the veritech pilots.

"Blue team and Green team, secure area around the base. Red team, secure entrance of base hangar, copy that?" Fokker summoned the forces.

"Roger!" The pilots replied in unison.

"Angel Squadron, provide aerial escort to Lt. Hayes' vehicle. Capt. Villamor, I would be requiring the services of one of your wingman, Sergeant Hunter."

"Roger!"

"Rick, I want you to go down the base hangar and meet the Lieutenant there. You will be providing escort for her!" Fokker ordered Rick.

"Why me?" Rick queried.

"You are not to utter any questions when given an order Sergeant!" Fokker replied with an irritated voice.

"Roger that." Rick replied.

"Anyway, listen up to this short briefing, you will be escorting Lieutenant Lisa Hayes. Meet her at the hangar. ETA, 7 minutes." Fokker again summoning Rick.

"I'm willing to escort anyone, but why her for crying out loud?" Rick again dropped the military procedure.

"Rick, don't be picky. Remember, I'm giving you an order!" This time Roy was already mad.

"Okay, okay big brother! No need to be upset. I'm going in!" Rick replied as he maneuvered a nose dive towards the base hangar.

"_You're a good pilot Rick, but if this attitude of yours doesn't change, you'll always get into trouble… big, big trouble…_" Roy thought to himself as he watched Rick flew his VT towards the hangar.

Rick landed his VT in guardian mode within the hangar. Just as he was about to open the canopy, an all terrain vehicle arrived and parked just near him. Out came Lieutenant Lisa Hayes, in a little fitting space suit and wearing a helmet.

"Reporting as ordered Ma'am!" Rick saluted Lisa with a bit of mischievousness in his voice.

"Don't over do it Sergeant. I can smell a fake salute within distance… and mind you, I hate fake people!" Lisa answered back without saluting Rick.

Rick was taken aback by the Lieutenant's reaction.

"What are you waiting for? Get your side arm and come with me." Lisa ordered Rick.

"Loud and clear!" Rick answered sarcastically.

"_If only I didn't have any other thing to do, this loud-mouthed pilot will get what he's looking for."_ Lisa thought but she frowned externally.

Rick got his fire arm harness and put it on. It was the type that clings to the thigh. He went down and escorted Lisa to the base entrance.

Rick couldn't help but whistle at what he saw. The base was so huge it would take weeks or months before they could scour the whole area. When he looked at Lisa, she showed a face of determination and someone who knew what she's doing. As if she knew the place and was familiar with it.

"I know what you're thinking! No, it's my first time here but I had a copy of the blue print of this place way back on earth. As to why do I have those blue prints, don't ask!" Lisa answered the quizzical look on Rick's face.

"I wasn't thinking about that. I'm just awed by the hugeness of this place."

"Whatever… let's go to the vertical transporter!" Lisa pointed to one of the base's elevator.

They went below, several floors under the surface of the Mars base. Then the elevator made a stop. Both got out and read a big sign.

"This is it! The power generation room." Lisa uttered as expectedly.

"I can't believe it. It looks like it's was left by the colonist just a while ago. The place looks so normal, everything's working!" Rick was surprised.

"The UN placed a considerable amount of investment in this Sergeant. This place was meant to become a second home for us who live on earth. That's the reason why even though this place was abandoned, it is still humming even without the operators." Lisa explained.

Rick just nodded.

"With this piece of machinery working, it only means that oxygen is still being supplied throughout the base and even a few kilometers away from its proximity. I guess we can remove our helmets Sergeant." Lisa suggested.

"Are you sure of the Lieutenant?"

She looked sharply against Rick then slowly but surely removed her helmet. For the first time, Rick saw something different in Lisa. Her hair was tied at the back so that he could see her neck. Rick's eyes grew big at that sight.

Just as Rick was about to enjoy what he was seeing, his fun was broken by Lisa's voice.

"Sergeant, we gotta get moving! This is a good sign! We can stay for a while in this base and initiate repairs before we could embark to earth. Let's radio back to the SDF-1." She said.

Just as they were about to contact the SDF-1, a small temblor was felt by the two, followed by another one, and then another.

"Is that an earthquake?" Rick asked in a baffled tone.

"I hope it is but I fear the Zentraedis followed us here!" Lisa answered.

Indeed it was Khyron and the rest of his minions attacking.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unknown to the SDF-1, they landed exactly over an area riddled with magnetic devices that will not allow the ship to take off. Just as Khyron has planned, the SDF-1 fell into position over the trap. Khyron was wise enough to dig and place those magnetic devices just before the SDF-1 landed.

The SDF-1 tried as much as it could to take off but the power of the magnetic field was too strong to let it go.

"Enough! We are going to strain our boosters." Captain Gloval ordered for the lift off to stop.

"Captain, I think I may have a solution to our problem!" Vanessa called out Captain Gloval and showed her a map of the area.

She said that radar has detected some magnetic devices underneath the ground where the ship is resting. Since the magnetic devices are below the ground, the SDF-1 forces cannot to destroy them. The solution would be to blow up the power core of the base. This would trigger a chain reaction from the base to the magnetic devices. This will destroy the devices and allow the ship to take off.

"Okay, good job Vanessa!" The captain commended Vanessa then immediately ordered for Lisa and Rick to be contacted.

"Lieutenant Hayes, do you copy?" Claudia called over the secured radio frequency.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here Sergeant… "

Lisa led the way towards the command center of the base.

From there, they could check the computers for any activities in the past months. That could give a clue if there are still survivors in the base. Different computers where designed to make daily logs of all activities in the whole base.

When they entered the command center, Rick and Lisa found that only computers where working there. No signs of any possible survivor. Lisa started working on one system unit but she got a negative report on any signs of life in the base for the past months. Just again another explosion rocked the place and the lights began to flicker. Some computers started shutting down and some just lost power. Rick held the arm of Lisa and told her that it's time to go. She agreed.

On their way out, Lisa heard a call from her transceiver.

"Lieutenant Hayes, do you copy? This is delta-1 calling and standing by!" Claudia called.

"We copy you delta-1!" Lisa replied.

"Lisa, we need you to overload the core reactor of the base." It was Captain Gloval who spoke.

"What? Why? But that will create a big explosion. This base will be…" Lisa was cut by the Captain as Rick just listened anxiously to the conversation.

"Yes Lisa, you heard me right and there's no time to waste. The SDF-1 is trapped by some magnetic devices buried underneath the surface where we landed. It seems to be the enemy's work. The only way to get out is to blow up the place. This will cause a chain reaction and the magnetic devices will be destroyed as well, setting the fortress free." The Captain continued.

"Yes sir! We are on the way!" Lisa motioned for Rick to go back to the elevator and back to the power generation room.

In a few moments, they were in the power generation room. Lisa quickly moved to and fro inside the power generation room setting all computers to let the core reactor receive as much fuel as it can until it becomes unstable. After everything was set, Rick and Lisa made way back to the elevator. They had 20 minutes before the place blows up. She advised the SDF-1 for countdown.

As they got out of the elevator, an explosion rocked the hall way that led to the hangar. The explosion was so strong that both of them where thrown back inside the elevator. Rick's training and reflexes made him cover Lisa with his body to protect her from debris and shrapnel. Unfortunately, one got him on his left leg. He didn't notice it.

The two opted to pass by another hallway. Rick suddenly felt something in his left leg. He felt it was feeling cold and wet. There was blood. Lisa saw it.

"Oh my God, Sergeant, you got hit!" A worried look on Lisa was obvious as she looked on Rick's leg.

"This is fine Lieutenant! It would be better if we got out of here! I don't intend to watch the explosions up close here later!"

Rick sat down and tried to put something on his leg to control the blood flow. He found a hanky and tied it around his leg, a few inches above the wound. As Rick was finishing the knot on his leg, he noticed that Lisa suddenly went silent.

"Lieutenant?" Rick called out to Lisa.

Rick saw Lisa staring blankly in one of the doors along the hallway they were negotiating through. Lisa grabbed the door knob and opened the door and slowly walked inside that seemed like an officer's room. Rick couldn't help it but shout this time.

"Lieutenant, what's going on? We gotta get moving!"

Then he saw Lisa break into tears. She was crying hard. Rick wondered why. As Rick was about to ask Lisa, she grabbed a stool in the room and started swinging it everywhere, breaking everything in its path. She swung it like a crazy baseball player. Rick tried his best to get out of the way. Then Lisa let go of the stool and knelt down, crying, crying so hard.

"I hate you! I hate your guts!" She shouted.

"Lieutenant, if it's because of my being insubordinate or being loud-mouthed that you are angry, I believe this is not the right time and venue for us to talk about that!" Rick replied to Lisa thinking that what happened was because of him.

Rick came in and looked at the mess the room has become. She tried to pull Lisa from the floor but she didn't seem interested to go.

"Lieutenant, I don't know what's happened here and I don't know what's going on but I am risking my life for this mission and I have orders to follow to bring you back in one piece!"

Rick was now a little irritated but controlled himself. His voice did rise up.

Lisa continued crying and while Rick observed that, he mustered his remaining strength to pull her up to his chest, not minding the pain in his left leg. Lisa tried to escape Rick's grip and beat his chest. She was almost hysterical and so Rick let her down, lifted his left hand and landed a strong slap to Lisa's right cheek. That was just enough to calm her down or get her unconscious. He felt Lisa buckle down so he caught her and tried so hard to carry her on his shoulder. It was difficult for him as the pain in his left leg was getting worse by the minute, but maybe adrenaline was pumping and it was helping him make his way towards his VT. The pain in his leg was excruciating but he had to fulfill that mission. Something in him told him to do so.

He reached the hangar and fortunately the VT was still unscathed. He first pushed Lisa inside the cockpit then he followed. As he did it, he had to make a shout due to the pain. He tried to squeeze in the tight cockpit then he pulled Lisa up so that she could get seated on his lap for him to be able to manage the controls. Lisa just stayed in that position silently.

Rick fired up the engines but noticed that the hangar entrance was no good. He looked up and fired his last missiles towards the roof just as the explosion from the reactor started to cause a chain reaction. Rick fired the boosters and off the VT went, out of the roof then up in air.

The SDF-1 was able to take-off since the reaction destroyed most of the magnetic devices planted on the surface.

Khyron saw everything and could only comment, "They're crazy!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Delta 1, this is Sergeant Rick Hunter with the Lieutenant. Mission accomplished!" Rick called out the SDF-1.

Everyone in the bridge was relieved to hear the news that Lisa was back. Sammy, Vanessa and Kim started talking about the incident. What was more intriguing was the funny way they saw Rick and Lisa on the console. There was Lisa, sitting on Rick's lap and resting her head on Rick's chest. She was just quiet and seemed to be staring into the nothingness of space.

"Wwwooohhh, what a romantic scene… these two look like they just came from a honeymoon!" Sammy started.

"Well, I think both of them look really cute!" Kim added.

"Well girls, dream on! Oh how I envy the Lieutenant now." Vanessa injected as well.

"Finally, a knight in shining armor!" Sammy finished.

Everyone in the bridge shared the laugh and Claudia can't help but see a flicker of hope for her friend, a hope for a new chapter in her life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rick was able to land the VT in one of the decks of the Prometheus. Actually, it was already 20 minutes ago but neither of them moved inside the cockpit. Lisa was still sitting on Rick's lap, holding on to his right arm, resting her head on left part of his chest. Rick's left arm was still around Lisa's waist. Amazing, he forgot he was hit on his left leg and that he didn't notice he was slowly loosing blood. Lisa was staring at the red planet as it got smaller and smaller from her sight while the SDF-1 moved away.

"Finally Karl, I could say I forgive you! Good bye Karl!" She silently said.

Rick was also lost in thought. There she was, the "sourpuss", his C.O. who always had something to say about him, tough as nails. But now she is sitting on his lap, feeling helpless. He felt something new in his heart. Something he didn't even feel before. It was the feeling of being needed, being wanted. He felt like he was "Superman" at that very moment. He can't help but smile. He loved the feeling. He tried to tighten his grip on Lisa and she didn't complain. This was the day that he saw the hidden side of Lisa's life, the soft side of that by-the-book superior officer. He looked at her and she looked so vulnerable and insecure. He thought of her as "precious china" in his hands.

Suddenly, he felt dizzy, everything around him started spinning. Things around him were becoming blurry then slowly turned to darkness.

"_Hey, wait! No! no! I'm still enjoying the moment!"_ Rick's mind shouted but to no avail, he passed out.

Lisa felt that Rick's arm fell and all of a sudden, she felt as if she was holding onto a lifeless arm. When she looked up to face Rick, she saw he was pale. Her eyes grew big when she remembered he's got a leg injury and he was losing blood. She was about to panic but she mustered enough strength and shouted!

"MEDIC!"


	6. Chapter 6 Destiny's Twist Part 1

**Chapter ****6 – Destiny's Twists Part 1**

_A/N: Thanks for the patience of everyone. This chapter was in the shelf for almost three years and just needed some editing before final publishing. I may need your patience here as it might be a slow moving chapter with not much action but a setting of the stage for future "drama". Please be kind in reviewing._

Rick tried to open his eyes. He didn't feel so comfortable where he was. As his eyes tried to adjust itself to the surroundings, he noticed he was in someone else's room. He stared at the window and noticed it was morning, at least within Macross ever since the engineers placed the artificial skyline. He tried to move soon enough to feel a sharp pain in his left leg.

"What the-?" He tried to figure out the cause of the pain.

"Oh yes! I got hit!" He finally realized that he was in a hospital room. No wonder he didn't feel at home. For him, having accommodations in the infirmary is the least that would make him feel at home.

Still unhappy in his condition, he heard the public pager called out names – mostly military personnel. He recognized that most of the names belonged to air and ground personnel.

"There must be an attack!" He concluded.

"Well, good thing they didn't page me. I could at least use a break!"

"…and Sergeant Rick Hunter! You are wanted at the Prometheus Base Meeting Room 101 ASAP!"

"Damn it! What are they thinking about? Don't they know I can't even get up from this damn hospital bed? The worst they could even think of is let me figure in another battle!" He was furious after hearing his name.

Irritated, he tried as hard to pull himself up, crossed his arm on his chest and leaned his back against a pillow he was able to put on the head board. Of course in the state that he was, he wished that the military would be more considerate. The pain in his leg was killing him. Though he hated the fact that they wanted him to report to duty, he was also anxious about what the meeting was all about. Somehow, a part of him was already getting hooked to this "military thing." He brushed the thought away as a nurse entered his room to check on his blood pressure.

Almost an hour passed with his thoughts wandering about when the door to his room swung open again. It was Roy.

"Hey buddy! I guess you were born to really have trouble with women!"

"Thanks Roy for your concern but what the heck are you talking about?"

"C'mon Rick, you can figure that yourself! You're not really dumb. Isn't it the reason for you being here is Lisa?" Roy continued with a silly grin.

"The lieutenant? How is she-? Is she here too?" He suddenly felt concern for Lisa.

Then figuring out what his big brother was trying to imply, Rick countered back.

"Hey, no fair! Everything happened so fast, there was a big explosion and all this debris was coming at as and by reflex I pushed her back to the elevator and used my body to cover her from harm! A soldier would always protect a superior officer, much more a woman!" Rick explained.

"So much for knight in shining armor! But I wasn't talking about that you dummy!" Roy countered with his grin forming a wide smile on his face.

"Huh? Will you spill it out now because I think a terrible headache is on my way! I'm not in my right set of mind, you know?" Rick blasted at Roy.

"Okay Mr. Hotshot! Well, what happened there at the deck? You and Lisa on the VT, does it ring a bell? And yes, not only that! Lisa sat there on your lap for almost an eternity and you held her by her waist! What do you make of that?"

Roy confronted Rick, arms crossed on his chest. If he didn't know his big brother, he would be thinking he's interrogating him. The smile though didn't leave the face of the commander.

"T-That?" Was all Rick could utter as a sudden gush of memories came to his mind.

"Well, funny you didn't complain about your injured leg but the chief tech said he had to scoop out gallons of your blood from the cockpit! Hahahahaha!" Roy let out a big laugh.

"To be precise, both of you stayed in that position for 24 minutes and 33 seconds until Lisa noticed that you blacked out. That's when she started calling for the medic!" Roy continued, trying to control his laughter.

Yes, it was a weird feeling and experience indeed being with his CO- and what made it more weird – his CO sitting on his lap and him holding her tight. He couldn't agree more that the scene was "romantic." A smile suddenly formed on his face as he remembered.

"Okay, before you go day dreaming there's something I have for you. The brass didn't know you were stuck here that's why they called for you. So I just told them that I'll personally break the news to you." Roy suddenly spoke casually while handing a box to Rick.

"It's a Titanium Medal of Valor, Rick! These are given to deserving soldiers for their acts of bravery in the line of fire." Roy explained.

"Me?" Rick was dumbfounded.

"Yup, little brother! You did well, not to mention cuddling your CO! And oh, don't get me mistaken, she has nothing to do with this award! It's the brass' decision!"

Rick was still hypnotized by the medal as he continued to examine all its angles when Roy spoke again.

"And this, my brother, is from me. I recommended this and the people upstairs didn't object. As a matter of fact, they already had their eyes on you and saw your potential."

Roy handed another box to Rick and as he opened the box, his eyes became wide.

"Congratulations Lieutenant! You are now a squad leader!" Roy reached out his hand to shake Rick's.

"And as squad leader, I have personally chosen two of the best wingmen from the academy. Excuse me just a moment!" Roy motioned for the door and as he opened it, he looked like he was calling someone outside the room.

When Roy returned, he was followed by two young men. By the looks of them, Rick couldn't help but raise doubts in his mind.

"Lieutenant, this is Corporal Max Sterling! He's gone through simulation trainings and earned enough hours in space flight!" Roy introduced Max.

"Hello Sir! I sure would like to learn more from you! I have heard of your exploits and I am very proud to be chosen as one of your wingmen!" Max saluted Rick.

Rick just nodded.

"And Rick, this is Corporal Ben Dixon. He's just as talented as Max here!" Roy now introduced Ben.

"Corporal Dixon reporting sir! You don't have to worry about anything as long as I'm around sir! Hahahahaha!" Ben saluted disregarding some military protocols.

Rick just nodded and thought, "Oh boy, I don't know if this squad leader thing is a good idea!"

"Well?" Roy asked Rick.

"Well what?" Rick replied.

Roy frowned at Rick's reaction.

"Oh yes. Sorry Roy. Thanks! Uhm, gentlemen, thanks and I'm looking forward to working with you!" Rick acknowledged the two young pilots.

"Okay guys, I think it's time to leave the Lieutenant alone." Roy told the two pilots.

"Yes Sir!"

The two pilots saluted Roy and then Rick. Rick just nodded and the two men went out of the room.

"You seem very enthusiastic with being promoted Rick!"

"Cut out the sarcasm Roy but I don't think I could take the job of squad leader. I'd rather be the one hearing orders than being the one to give them."

"Look who's talking!"

"Hey, I know what you're leading to. It's only with Lisa's orders that I find hard to comply with. But with you, I have no problems or even with any other officer in the RDF."

"Okay, let's forget that bullshit Rick! I know you - and I'm very sure you have leadership potential. It's just that you have to grow up and mature and accept responsibilities as they come. You are in the military now, remember?"

"Yes but I didn't ask to become a squad leader!"

"Search your heart Rick, you know you had it coming!"

"I don't know Roy…"

"Hey, isn't it that you were the one who filled Pop's shoes when he passed away. You took over the Flying Circus and you've been successful at that! You have it in you Rick!"

"But that isn't combat flying!"

"Yes, but it still a very dangerous job you know! People get killed even with acrobatics, we both know that!"

"I don't know Roy, but thanks anyway. Just let me figure this out first alone. Just be there for me, Big Brother!"

"Sure thing Rick!"

"Oh, yes, I got one more surprise. Maybe this could help you think things over in the right perspective. Just a moment!"

Roy went out of the room again. After a few seconds he came back in together with someone.

"Hi Rick! Are you okay! Congratulations on your promotion!"

"Minmei!"

Silence covered the room for a while. Roy broke it first.

"Okay, I'll be leaving both of you here. I got meetings to attend to."

"Bye Roy! Thanks!"

In a little while, Roy was gone and the two were left by themselves in that gloomy hospital room.

Minmei went over to Rick and sat on the right side of the bed, just right beside Rick.

"So, how's work?"

"Well, I've been busy! Rehearsals here and there. My producer's still not satisfied with my singing but he's hopeful!"

"You got a very nice voice Minmei, what's wrong with your producer?"

"I don't know, maybe he's just a little jittery with me. I think he's superstitious hahahahha!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll have an album soon!"

"Yeah, I hope so Rick! And Rick…"

"Yes Minmei?"

"It's my 16th birthday next week, I hope you could come! Bring your friends with you!"

"Sure! I will!"

"Well, I gotta go!"

"Yeah, thanks for coming over!"

"Be well Rick! Don't miss my birthday and my gift!"

"Hahahaha! Yeah, I won't!"

Minmei stood up, leaned over and kissed Rick on the forehead, said her goodbyes and went on her way.

Rick couldn't help but give a deep sigh.

* * *

"Hey, at least thank the guy for saving you!" Claudia blurted out.

"I don't know if I still have pride to show him after what I did. I jeopardized both our lives down there! I'm not even sure if he's already turned over his report of what happened. I don't deserve this promotion!" Lisa sighed.

"Hey, I think Rick wouldn't report anything bad. I mean, I spoke with Roy a while back and Rick's said nothing about it." Claudia countered.

"But if he's already composed, in his right mind, he might!" Lisa reasoned out.

"Why not find out for yourself and at the same time thank him!"

"Okay Claudia… you keep pushing too hard!" Lisa finally gave in.

"Hahahahaha! C'mon, go to your knight in shining armor." Claudia teased.

"Hey, I'm no damsel in distress!" Lisa protested.

"Pride Lisa! Pride! Pride!"

"Claudia!!!"

"C'mon go!"

* * *

"Is there anyway I can get out of these four walls and get a breather?" Rick complained to the attending doctor.

"I think you're strong enough. I can call in a nurse aide to bring in a wheel chair and tour you out in the garden." The doctor replied.

The doctor called out through the intercom and requested for a nurse to wheel out Rick once he's done with the examination. In a short while, a young nurse, probably still in her early twenties came in.

"Okay Hunter, here you go." The doctor suggested for Rick to transfer to the wheel chair from his sitting position on his bed.

It took a while for Rick to get down. The pain in his left leg limited his movements but he was able to sit down on the wheel chair. The nurse started to wheel him out towards the direction of the garden.

"So, what's your name?" Rick, ever the flirtatious, asked the young nurse.

"It's Wagner. Mary Wagner." The young nurse politely answered.

"I'm –" Rick was about to introduce himself but the nurse cut him short.

"You're Hunter! Sergeant Rick Hunter! You're famous among the staff here." The nurse blurted out to Rick's amazement.

"That would be Lieutenant Rick Hunter." A female voice came from an earshot away.

"Hi Rick! How's your leg?" A lady with long brown hair and fair complexion made her way towards the two.

"I'll take it from here Nurse-?"

"It's Wagner… but please Ma'am, the Lieutenant must be in his room after an hour. Thank you!" The nurse courteously replied.

"Thanks Wagner. We'll be fine!"

Rick was dumbfounded regarding his visitor.

"W-What are you doing here?" he managed to ask.


	7. Chapter 7 Destiny's Twist Part 2

**Chapter 7**

**Destiny's Twist Part 2**

_A/N: Please don't hate for me this chapter. I'm not doing this to make Lisa suffer this early. I just thought this had to happen for Rick's character development as well as the rest. Please be kind with your reviews. I'm no pro, just a hobbyist. I really had no time to go over... so please be kind and gracious with every error that you see... and most of all ENJOY =)_

"I saw this as an opportunity to meet you again – after a very long time."

"Does this mean you have finally forgiven me?"

"Whatever happened between us is ages ago Rick. I have made it a resolve to forget all about it."

"Yeah, I can see that now… Major Fonacier." Rick replied with a smile.

"I'm quite surprised that I didn't know you were here on board this 1 kilometer ship and funny, we both work for the military." He continued.

"Well, you pilots don't usually hang out with us Destroid operators."

"So you're with the armored division."

"Yes. I was assigned to SDF-1 a month prior to the launch."

"I see. I'm still amazed."

"Rick, do you believe in second chances?" Leila suddenly shifted the topic.

"Why'd you ask that?"

"It's just funny how we'd end up in the same ship. I knew for sure when I left you, I had decided to find a new life."

"Well, welcome back babe!" Rick opened his arms wide as if inviting Leila for a hug.

"Same old Rick that I used to know. So you think you can just sweep me off my feet again just like that eh, Lieutenant?" Leila let out with a chuckle.

Both smiled and stared at each other for a while.

"So how'd you know I was with the air group?"

"I heard your name mentioned by one of the bridge crew one time. I think it was in one of the restaurants in town when I happened to pass by. The girls were talking about you and your quarrels with the First Officer."

"Oh yeah, Lisa… we quarrel a lot." Rick smilingly started to recall the countless tirades he had with his CO.

"At first I shrugged it off, thinking it was just some pilot with the same name as yours but I saw you once in the docking bay and I guess that confirmed it… I didn't know how to react then. I asked myself if I should approach you or not? I guess I didn't find the courage to do it then. Now, that you're in a helpless state, I thought it was the right time!" Leila let out a playful giggle.

"You still make me smile, Leila, after all these years."

Leila looked Rick straight in the eye and then – silence.

"There's no one else isn't it?" Rick asked.

"It has always been you Rick…"

Leila stooped and gave Rick a kiss on his parched lips. It started out dry and tense but the two was drowned by their emotions flooding their minds and their hearts. The kiss became meaningful and full of affection.

* * *

Lisa made her way to the infirmary, uncertain about every step she made along the way.

"_Darn it! How do I do this?"_ She imagined herself talking to Rick. After all that happened, she still didn't find it amusing that it was Rick who saved her from the last mission – at least that's what she thought.

"_I came here to apologize, about my behavior down there…" _She started to practice, trying to weave the right words to say.

"_But what will he think about me if I say that? Will he still respect me as a person, or as commanding officer?"_ She thought to herself.

As if it took forever, she was already standing in front of Rick's room.

"Ma'am, if you're looking for Lieutenant Hunter, he is out in the garden." Lisa heard a voice from the nurse station not too far away.

"Oh, thanks." Lisa made her way.

As she was about to step out into the garden, she mustered all her strength and decided to tell Rick what she had to. Somehow, she didn't want to entertain the feeling that was forming in her heart – that she was starting to like this hotshot pilot – but nevertheless he still irritated her.

A view came before her very eyes. There she saw a woman with brown hair and fair complexion, back against her, stooping down at head level with Rick –probably kissing Rick – or by the looks of it. She noticed that this woman was from the military, from the armored division she presumed. Lisa's foot was glued to the ground where she was standing, not knowing what do, whether to go away or stay. She made the hard decision to continue observing what was unfolding before her very eyes.

"_What's this I'm feeling?" _She thought as she tried to figure out why her heartbeat became faster and a flush of red was now forming on her cheeks.

Rick on the other hand, opened his eyes and it grew wider as he noticed who was watching from behind Leila.

"Lisa – I mean, Lieutenant Hayes!" Rick cried out in surprise.

Leila was startled, made an about-face and immediately examined who this person behind her back was. It wasn't too hard for her to figure out.

"Lieutenant-Commander!" Leila exclaimed.

Lisa nodded.

"Major Fonacier, I presume, from the armored division?"

"Yes -"

"W-What are you doing here Lieu- er - Commander?" Rick asked curiously albeit nervously.

"Uhm… I went to see my doctor for an examination. I saw this garden and thought of getting a breather…" Lisa answered professionally, trying to hide as much the uneasy feeling that was welling up inside her.

"Are you alright? I mean, from the last mission…" Rick probed.

"I'm fine. That will be all. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Lisa tried to dismiss Rick's question.

"Be safe commander." Leila uttered.

Lisa hurriedly turned around and walked away from the two. Rick stared at Lisa until she vanished by the entrance to the garden.

"_What's gotten into her?"_ He mused.

* * *

"Hey, you're back this soon?" An amazed Claudia greeted Lisa as her good friend wore a long face while entering the bridge.

"Did you tell him what you had to?"

"Yes – but he had to rest so I didn't take much of his time." Lisa lied.

"Liar! From the looks on your face I would say something didn't go according to how you have planned."

"I guess there's really no hiding the truth from you Claudia."

"Poor girl. Tell me what happened."

"I saw him with this Major, they were kissing."

"Major? Kissing?" Claudia was surprised.

"Well, that's how it looked to me. She's from the armored division – Major Fonacier." Lisa replied.

"What was her name again?" Claudia inquired.

"Leila – Leila Fonacier."

"So that's the girl." Claudia replied as if confirming something.

"You know her?" Lisa asked inquisitively.

"Not really but Roy did mention her. She was Rick's childhood sweetheart."

"What happened?" Lisa got interested.

"Roy just said about those two not agreeing on certain things that led to their break up. Rick wanted to marry her with the condition that she gave up her dream of joining the army. I think she just left him without a word, knowing there's no convincing Rick."

"Well they are both in the military now. I guess there's no stopping them." Lisa said softly, trying to identify herself with Claudia's story.

"Well, maybe you're right. Funny how destiny works its way with us…" Claudia sighed.

"I guess you are right Claudia." Lisa sadly agreed.

"Hey what's with the long face? Don't tell me you're jealous that someone took your knight in shining armor away from you?" Claudia teased.

"CLAUDIA!" Lisa's eyes widened.

"Just asking-" Claudia winked.

"No – I don't know. Maybe I just miss my Andrea. It's been months since I last saw her. I just wish we have an idea about what's the status on earth."

Lisa tried to dismiss the topic and shifted to her daughter, the most important thing to her over anything else.

"It's too bad we're still maintaining radio silence with earth."

* * *

"Grandpa, you promised mommy will only be gone for a few days. It's been too long. I miss her."

"I know darling…" Admiral Hayes tried to calm down Andrea, not having any clue on how to answer the child.

"I miss her too…" He added.

"She promised me she'll bring me with her when she comes home. I want to go with her Grandpa."

"Pray a little harder my little one… I'm sure she'll be back."

"Can we just go to Macross Island Grandpa?"

"We can't darling. Besides, mommy's ship isn't there anymore… they're somewhere – they're on a far, far place right now so it's impossible to go them."

"I wanna to go to my mommy. Kids in school are teasing me. They keep saying my daddy left me and now even my mommy."

"Don't listen to them Andrea. They don't know what they're saying."

"Then who's my daddy, Grandpa?"

The admiral was taken aback by the question of young Andrea. It was the dreaded question that both he and Lisa would avoid – but they always knew at time such as this would come, and they will have to answer Andrea somehow.

* * *

"Rick!" Shouted a very excited Minmay.

"Happy Birthday Minmay!" Rick gave Minmay a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"So, who are these guys with you?"

"Y-yes, uhm – this is Leila, Major Leila Fonacier."

"- and this is Corporal Ben Dixon and Corporal Max Sterling."

"Happy Birthday Minmay, I'm so honored to meet you!" Ben overextended his arm to shake hands with Minmay.

There was a little hint of fright on Minmay's face when Ben reached in but disappeared quickly when she sensed that Ben's a harmless guy. She turned her attention to Max, who was a little shy when he greeted Minmay.

"Hhhmmmmm… come over here Mr. Sterling, you will sit beside me." Minmay pulled Max's arm and led the whole group to a table ready for their accommodation.

Minmay brought back her attention to Rick. She first noticed how Leila had locked her arm around Rick's arm. Minmay looked Rick straight in the eye.

"So where is it? You forgot? Oh well, I knew it."

"No Minmay, as a matter of fact, I rushed going here making me forget my gift for you in my quarters. I'll just hand it to you later today. Promise!"

"That won't do!" Minmay protested.

"C'mon Minmay, give Rick a break. Besides, he's been busy these days. How about you forget about it and let us hear this new song of yours that you've been talking about a while ago?" The mayor commented who was seated with another group of guests across them.

"I think it should be Rick who should sing to make up for his excuses." Minmay frowned and pointed to Rick.

"But I'm no good at singing." Rick declined.

"I'll do it Minmay, I'm really not that good but I'll do it for you." Max obliged.

While Max took his chances on the stage, Leila had a question for Rick.

"How'd you get to know this Minmay?"

"It's a long story Leila."

"Is she one of your flings Rick?" Leila sarcastically asked Rick.

"Huh? No way. She's just a close friend of mine. One of the few I have in the ship. Jealous?" Rick tried teasing Leila.

"Right now that we have a good thing going Rick, I will definitely get jealous when someone gets in the way."

"C'mon Leila, enjoy the party."

"I'm sorry Rick… I just… I just can stand the thought of us parting ways again – I mean, it was all my fault to leave you but now, I found another chance for myself, for us and –"

"Leila? Please… "

Suddenly, the SDF-1 paging system sounded a level 5 alarm.

"_Attention all VT Pilots. Potential attack detected. Man your stations. Destroid groups, be on stand by. This is not a drill… repeat…"_

"I'm going… Leila, take care… don't do anything stupid, you're off duty remember?" Rick gave Leila a short kiss.

"Be careful out there Rick…" Leila responded with a hint of fear.

"Hey, I got somebody to go back to. I'll be fine." Rick reassured Leila.

"Minmay, we got to go. Happy birthday again!" Rick waved goodbye to Minmay.

"_Attention all VT Pilots. Potential attack detected. Man your stations. Destroid groups, be on stand by. This is not a drill…"_

"Men, let's go!"

* * *

It was another fierce fight with the alien forces. Rick and his squad were able to make it back though, having scored a good number of kills.

"Good work Max, Ben… get yourselves a well deserved rest."

"Alright sir!" Both men gave their salute and went their way.

"Gosh, Minmay's gift!" Rick suddenly remembered.

Rick ran towards his quarters and grabbed a small box, opened it and smiled at what was in it. He then made his way towards where Minmay was, running through the dark alleys.

He was able to reach the restaurant where Minmay was staying with her uncle and aunt. The restaurant was already closed and he didn't want to cause a scene. He noticed a silhouette on the window of the room on the second floor and knew that was her. He tried calling out but she did not answer. He picked up a small pebble and threw on the window to get her attention.

"Rick! You came back!" A surprised Minmay as she opened her window.

"Hi Minmay, I told you I didn't forget. Here, catch!" Rick tossed the box towards the window. Minmay caught the box and then slowly opened it.

"Hey, this looks nice!"

"I gotta go Minmay… Happy Birthday!" Rick saluted and then made his way back to his barracks.

As Rick was taking regular strides to his barracks, his head started playing the events that happened in the past days. He had just been promoted and was given command to inexperienced men. He thought that Max's flying and combat skills were impressive for someone new. Ben on the other hand was reckless – which may cause his team trouble soon and he thought he had to watch out for that. Then there was Leila, a long lost love suddenly back in his arms. He remembered that if Leila didn't leave him before, they would probably be married by now. Since that day she left, he had kept the pain in his heart by engaging himself in different, overlapping relationships – all he thought would take away the anger and the pain. All these years, he waited for the opportunity of having her back. Now, the waiting is over but it was surreal. He still had reservations about the relationship – maybe everything happened too fast and too soon.

* * *

Rick reached his quarters without incident. He grabbed his keys and with the usual routine opened the door and reached out for the light switch.

"I think the woman that you should see first after your mission should be me, not that Minmay." Arms crossed, eyebrows meeting, an upset Leila was the scene that Rick found in his living room.

"Leila!" Rick was stunned to see Leila in his quarters, looking just like a mother who's about to scold a school boy who came home late.

"We're you expecting anyone else?"

"What are you talking about Leila?"

"For crying out loud Rick, I'm your girlfriend. Don't you think I deserve to be the first in your list?" She lashed out.

"Leila, I was just being true to my word – I just gave my birthday gift to Minmay. I don't see any problem with that. It's not like I went out for a date to stab you in the back." Rick reasoned back.

"I'm sorry Rick. I was just so worried… " Sobering, she moved to Rick and embraced him tight.

"It's alright… it's alright…" Rick tried to reassure her while stroking her brown hair.


	8. Chapter 8 Destiny's Hints

**Chapter 8**

**Destiny's Hints**

_A/N: This is again a little slow moving chapter. I had to go over and review the videos to get some things right and of course, to get me going. I hope you are still patient with me. Special thanks to VoltActionSniper, Reeven, GPPR and RickandLisaForever- you keep me going… Carla Fox, thanks for allowing me to update the story in your homepage... and of course, thanks to the creators of Macross and Robotech. (addendum: thanks VoltActionSniper... i edited the "word"... funny how two letters can change the whole meaning... lol)_

"I never thought of how handsome Captain Gloval is until right now."

"So, why didn't you consider joining the Miss Macross contest? Afraid of the competition?" Claudia poked Lisa.

"You must be kidding me."

All of a sudden Vanessa's console gave off an alert regarding a vessel that have crossed the SDF-1 airspace.

"It's seems to be a recon ship commander." Vanessa promptly reported.

"Lisa, who's on duty for ghost patrol?" Claudia asked immediately.

"It's the Vermillion squad, commanded by Lieutenant Rick Hunter! Let me contact Prometheus."

"Prometheus, this is Gun Sight One. Scramble Vermillion squad to investigate air space breach."

"_Prometheus flight deck here Ma'am. Lieutenant Hunter has not yet arrived."_

"Huh? What do you mean, hasn't arrived?"

* * *

"Leila, I'm on duty tonight. I really need to go!"

"I heard what you did. You told your team that they can have the night off so they can support your Minmay."

"Yes I did but I'm going on patrol tonight."

"You're risking your life by going alone in order for your Minmay to get all the support… How heroic of you!"

"Leila, I won't discuss this any further with you. It's pointless. I have to go."

"_Lieutenant Hunter, contact the bridge immediately." _The PA system echoed Rick's name all over Macross City.

"They are looking for me. I gotta go -" Rick left with a sigh of frustration as Leila started her jealous act again.

* * *

"Lieutenant Hunter, according to the battle manual, you can only use the armored battloid during special missions." Lisa reprimanded Rick.

"I guess I blew it this time commander."

"That's an understatement. Anyway, since arguing with you will just lead to nothing, you better be take note of the coordinates that you need to check."

"Whatever makes you happy Ma'am!" Rick replied sarcastically.

"You are to set your co… nates… zzzttt… quadr… zzzzttttt…" Lisa's transmission was garbled and Rick couldn't figure out the instructions.

"Commander, you're breaking off. Commander…"

Rick clicked a button on the touch-screen console and the Miss Macross transmission came up. Like in a trance, he was instantly glued to the monitor as the parade of beautiful women came on the screen. He found every candidate interesting but when Minmay's turn came up, his heart started to pound erratically.

"No wonder Leila is so dead jealous when it comes to Minmay." Rick smiled. He never thought that the girl he met months earlier and has become his friend has grown to become a lady and a potential beauty queen.

Rick's thought has carried him away from the main purpose why he was on flight. He was so glued to the Miss Macross broadcast when all of a sudden, beeps and alarms sounded on his console. The screen revealed that he was already approaching a recon ship a few meters away. The recon ship's automatic defense system fired missiles at Rick. He quickly flipped the reverse thrusters to get out of harm's way. When he was able to gain enough space, he positioned his battloid to destroy the incoming missiles. Rick encountered no difficulty in doing so. He paused for a while trying to catch his breath for the close call.

"Okay, my turn!" Rick yelled as he regained his battle composure. He fired all his missiles towards the direction of the enemy ship. Unbelievably, the recon ship survived the onslaught.

"They must be crazy!" Rick reacted.

The recon ship started firing towards Rick's direction, destroying much of the armor on his battloid.

"Whew, that was close! Okay Rick, let's show them what you've got." He ordered himself.

Rick maneuvered his battloid towards the recon ship. A steady fire from his laser and gun pod pounded the enemy ship destroying much of its nozzle. Rick landed right infront and made a big hole on the hull of the enemy ship. He carefully made his way through inside but the Zentraedi scouts had already boarded the escape pod. Rick started inspecting the ship and noticed the screens that showed the Miss Macross broadcast. It was Minmay on the screen and once again, Rick got glued on the sight. He was brought back to his senses when the escape pod ejected and in a matter of microseconds, the whole ship exploded with Rick still inside.

* * *

"Commander, radar confirms recon ship was destroyed." Vanessa quickly reported.

"Good! Any more signs of hostile ships?"

"It's a negative Ma'am."

"Let's tune back to the pageant. We could still catch up and see who's the winner!"

"_And the winner of the Miss Macross pageant is… Miss Lynn Minmay!"_

* * *

Rick's damaged battloid was floating amongst the debris of the destroyed recon ship. Slowly, Rick has gained consciousness and as he opened his eyes, the console revealed who the winner of the Miss Macross contest is. With all that's left of his remaining strength, he pulled the lever to convert his battloid to fighter mode and readily maneuvered his plane back to SDF-1. It was another fortunate day for Rick Hunter as his destiny has given him another chance at life.

* * *

"I think it was some kind of new armor or weapon."

"I don't understand why they were wearing such clothing that only covers small areas of the body."

"I told you it's a new weapon."

"No it's not!"

"Enough of this! You're all dismissed!" Breetai lashed out to stop Rico, Konda and Bron, the three scouts, from the pointless quarrels they were displaying as they reported their findings. As soon as they saw the fiery eyes of their commander, they all turned about and made their way out surely of the debriefing room.

"This seems interesting Lord Breetai." Exedore tried as much to calm down Breetai.

"I agree Exedore but with this kind of effect on those men, it might spread like a virus and lower the morale of the fleet."

"I suggest we study them closely-"

"What do you mean Exedore?"

"We would need a live specimen from that ship."

"Seems like you have plan Exedore. Let's discuss this further in my quarters."

* * *

"Sir, I'm picking up a message coming directly from earth headquarters."

"Let's put that on speakers commander Hayes."

"Alright sir."

"_Captain Gloval. This is earth headquarters. We need you to continue wearing down the enemy as we prepare our earth defenses. You have to buy us some time. It seems the enemy is only interested with that ship. Don't ever attempt to make a forced landing back to earth. We're counting on you. Don't let us down."_

"Those sons of bit----, oh I'm sorry captain!" Claudia blurted out.

"It's alright Claudia. Anyone who'd hear that message will definitely have something to say."

"Sir, I wonder why the enemy has stopped jamming our communication lines? Could it be that our 'radio silence' worked on our favor?" Lisa

"I don't think so. I believe they are allowing us to start communications in order for them to get vital information."

"I haven't thought of that." Lisa commented as she found it amazing how Captain Global's mind analyzes so quickly. It has to be experience she thought.

"So what do we do now sir?" Claudia asked.

"For now there's only one option we have- to survive."

Indeed survival was the order of the day. The Zentraedi has been sending waves and waves of battle pods and fighters and such tactic has been wearing down the air and armor division of the SDF-1.

Lisa herself was elated to know that radio silence was lifted. However, she still didn't know if it was possible to contact her father and of course, Andrea. With what the situation presented, she understood that all of them were stuck on that ship, trying as hard to get back to their home planet.

* * *

"Hey Ben, are you okay up there?" Rick inquired with a hint of concern as he noticed that fuel is wasting away from his VT.

"I got hit back there sir, I'm slowly losing fuel but I'll be alright!" Ben replied.

"Not from what I see here. We'll have to go back to SDF-1."

"This is Lieutenant Hunter. Vermillion squad is heading back."

"Lieutenant, you are not yet given the orders to land back." Lisa responded.

"Commander, one of our birds took a hit and needs repair."

"Is it that bad? I believe you can still carry on with your mission with that minor damage."

"Commander, I wouldn't be this persistent if I know that the damage is minor. Haven't you learned from the academy that there's no air in space? If our equipment is damaged, the chance of us not surviving the atmosphere here skyrockets!" Rick raised his voice.

"Who are you to lecture me regarding what I learned from the academy?" Lisa fired back.

"With all due respect commander, experience is different with what your computers there tell you. When you're here, it's different compared to that safe and cozy position you are in right now." Rick got the upperhand.

"Why you!" A flushed red Lisa yelled.

"Alright that's enough Commander Hayes. This time, Lieutenant Hunter is right. Vermillion squad, you are to head back to base for immediate repairs. As for you Lieutenant Hunter, you talk too much!" Major Roy Fokker interjected.

"Roger that sir." Rick replied realizing he's gone overboard again with his superior officer.

"_Who does he think is the commanding officer here?"_ Lisa angrily thought against Rick.

* * *

"A warning shot?"

"Yes my lord. I guess it's one of Exedore's ideas."

"That big head still doesn't get it. Our mission here is simple- to destroy that ship."

"But my lord, Breetai gave strict orders not to-" Grel was cut short by Khyron.

"Yes I know. But accidents do happen right? We can take an 'accidental shot' right over- there!" Khyron hinted at firing at the bridge of the SDF-1.

"You're a genius sir!"

* * *

"So, another bad day at work huh?"

"Yeah! I had another 'one' with Commander Hayes."

"I'm starting to get jealous with this C.O. of yours."

"Leila, don't tell me –-" Rick was about to complain.

"I'm just kidding Rick! Well, she has the right to get mad you know. If I hadn't known you any better, I think I would be reacting in the same way."

"So, you're siding with her!"

"C'mon Rick, you know better than I do!"

"Y-yeah, you're right Leila. I have to learn to keep my temper down- keep my mouth shut."

"Let's forget about that. So why'd you bring me here in the park?" Leila asked.

"_Lieutenant Hunter! Lieutenant Hunter! Phone call for Lieutenant Hunter!" _A phone droid called out asking every person in the park.

"Hey! Over here!" Rick called out. The phone droid rolled towards Rick.

"Who could that be?" Leila curiously asked.

"Hi Rick!" Minmay called out from the monitor.

"Minmay!" Rick replied surprised. Leila on the other hand was starting to form a dangerous stare at Rick the moment she found out who was in the other line.

"I'm sorry I cannot meet you there in the park. I have voice lessons today and they were able to find a song writer here in the ship. He'll let me try out the songs he composed."

"I understand!"

"Next time Rick when I'm not too busy. Bye-bye!"

Rick put down the phone and realized how upset Leila was already.

"Let me explain okay?"

"It seems you took the wrong woman here in the park Rick!"

"No, it's not that! I intentionally brought you here so you can meet Minmay so that you two can finally get to know one another and to assure you that she's really just a friend!"

"Oh, really?" Leila replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's true. There's only one thing I want and that is for you to stop getting jealous of Minmay. I thought this was a good idea."

There was a pause. Rick didn't know if he said the right thing or not. All he knew was he needed to get Leila get over her insecurities.

"Am I a burden to you Rick? It's just that I get so insecure... I don't know." Leila started sobbing.

"L-Leila… that's a stupid thought. Please, stop thinking of that."

"Would it be better if I were out your life Rick?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe you'd be better off without me."

"That's ridiculous Leila."

All of a sudden, the surrounding shook. The waters from the fountain splashed out. The grounds started breaking.

"Leila, we're under attack. We have to go back to the base!"

"I'm with you!"

Just as they were about make a run towards the base, the ground were Leila was standing caved in and Leila fell over.

"Riiiiiiccckkkkk!" Leila cried out.

Just in time, Rick was able to catch Leila's hand. "I got you!"

He looked at Leila but it was Lisa who he saw. He tried to clear his thoughts and wondered if he was dreaming. Rick thought it was déjà vu.

"Hold on Lisa, I'll pull you out! Try grabbing my arm!"

After a few tries Rick was able to pull Leila out of the cavern.

"Are you okay?" Rick probed as he held Leila in a tight embrace.

"You mentioned Lisa!"

"What?"

"I said you called me 'Lisa'!"

"I didn't!" Rick defended.

"Don't tell me you are also into that C.O. of yours!"

"Leila, you almost just had a brush with death and still that's what you're thinking of?"

"You should have just let me go!"

"You are impossible! Let's forget about this and head back to the base!"

* * *

"Lieutenant Hunter, your Vermillion team will provide escort to the recon plane of Lieutenant Commander Hayes. As you all know now, we are blind. Our radars were hit hard by the recent attacks."

"Major Fokker, who's idea is this?" Rick asked in protest.

"What is your problem Hunter? You are to obey orders, not question them. If you have any other sensible questions, you may ask them now."

"Alright, assemble your team here in 0300 hours. Dismissed!"

"Aye Sir!" Rick saluted.

* * *

"I heard about your new mission…" Leila showed up in Rick's quarters.

"Yeah, we'll leave in about an hour."

"Rick, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, again, about what happened today. I wanted you to know that I'm also bothered by this."

"Hey, come over here. It's okay." Rick tugged Leila and gave her a hug.

"I-I'd be seeing a psychiatrist. I already filed for sick leave."

"That's a good start! But do you really think that's necessary?"

"I'd do anything Rick, just for us to have a happy life- together! I also want to get over with this problem. I know that you're just a friend to Minmay and it's even crazy for me to think that you have the hots for your commander."

"You're right. That's a crazy thought?" Rick let out a hearty laughter. His mind brought it up for a quick preview. Him, falling for Lisa? He said to himself it was impossible.

"I love you Rick. That's all that matters to me now."

"I care Leila."

"Come back to me safe, okay?"

"I will."

Leila gave Rick a passionate kiss he had to push Leila back gently knowing that he was rushing for the mission.

"I gotta go okay?"

"Okay…"


	9. Chapter 9 Destiny's Treats

**Chapter 9**

**Destiny's Treats**

_A/N: Again, many thanks to these Fanfiction Folks: VoltActionSniper, your reviews are worth diamonds, especially for a hobbyist like me =); LisaAndRickForever and Reeven, thanks for sticking it out with me. To all Robotech/Macross Readers and Reviewers, thanks._

* * *

"Oh why am I not surprised that this was your idea commander! It's ironic that I have to fly escort for you!"

"Will you shut up Lieutenant Hunter and focus on our mission?"

"Fine! But if you're trying to impress me, it would take more than flying this recon mission!"

Lisa tried to squeeze every ounce of composure so as not to let Rick get the best of her. She instead trained her eyes on the scanner to monitor any unusual activities being picked up by their radar.

"Lieutenant, I have 4 bogeys at 4 O'clock." Max quickly reported.

"Alright! Ben, stay here and provide cover for the Cat's Eye."

"Aw shucks skipper. Don't leave me here!" Ben whined.

"Lieutenant, don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves." Lisa exclaimed.

"But commander…" Rick protested.

"Do you need to hear a direct order?" Lisa immediately countered.

"Alright men, you heard the lady. Follow me!"

Rick, Max and Ben engaged the battle pods that threatened the Cat's Eye. The battle would've been a walk in the park for the three but found it challenging due to the planetary debris that hampered their visibility and radar efficiency.

The Cat's Eye started to carefully maneuver away from the debris, much to the delight of the Zentraedis who were closely watching and anticipating their every move. Unknown to them, they were being set up like pawns on a chess board, and they took the bait.

"Wait a minute! That's way too big for a planetary fragment." Lisa's adrenaline level rose when she heard a blip on her monitor.

Alarmed, Lisa called the attention of his pilot to be extra-vigilant as she realized they were approaching a Zentraedi warship. Their space craft was just a dot compared to the size of the organic green and hulking ship before them.

"Watch out for the fragments!" Lisa cried out as she noticed that her pilot took their plane into a tight spot amongst the debris to avoid the Zentraedi warship.

It was too late and a large hurling chunk hit their canopy, even destroying the radar that was mounted on the Cat's Eye.

* * *

"That takes care of them!" Max surmised as the three took down their last targets.

"Okay team, let's resume formation with the Cat's Eye!" Rick ordered.

"Cat's Eye, this is Vermillion Leader… what's your current position!"

There was no response.

"Commander Hayes, this is Vermillion Leader… please respond!"

Still, no response came from the Cat's Eye.

"Lieutenant, look!" Ben directed the three to the position of a small Zentraedi scout craft that salvaged the heavily battered Cat's Eye.

"Okay, prepare to move in!"

"Vermillion squad, don't worry about me. Get out of here now!" Lisa ordered when she finally was able to tune in the right frequency with the Vermillions squad.

Yes she gave that order to abandon her but she also very well knew that Rick was notorious for disobeying her.

The Vermillion squad moved to engage the scout ship but was met by heavy resistance from enemy battle pods. The attacks prevented them from reaching the Cat's Eye.

"Sir, they're bringing them inside that battle ship." Max called out.

"Defensive maneuvers men. We'll follow them inside." Rick ordered.

Just before the airlocks closed, the three veritechs were able to go inside the battle ship. The team was met by pockets of hostile forces but was able to overcome them. They saw the battered Cat's Eye in what looked like a flight deck. They changed to battloid mode and carefully made their way to the plane's direction.

"Max, Ben, provide covering fire. I'll check on Commander Hayes!" Rick reached out to the cockpit of the Cat's Eye.

"Lieutenant Hunter, you have disobeyed my orders! I told you to get out!"

"C'mon, this is no time for protocol commander! Watch out!" Rick, using his battloid's hand, carefully crushed the Cat's Eye's canopy.

"Lieutenant, my ammo's almost used up." Max notified the group.

"Then let's find a way out of here!" Rick replied. "C'mon commander!" Rick offered his battloid's hand for Lisa to hop in.

But even before Lisa can get on the battloid's hand, Breetai, coming from nowhere, jumped over Rick's battloid and hit his back. Rick was thrown a few meters away from Lisa due to the impact. Max ran over and tried to restrain Breetai from behind using his gun pod.

"Wow! This guy's strong!" Max noticed. "Ben, fire your missiles at 12 O'clock!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

The missiles fired from the wings of Ben's battloid. It hit the ceiling and created a gaping hole. Max fired his thrusters and his battloid ascended slowly, with Breetai still under his restraint. Max thought if they didn't have success in fighting the giant on the ground, pushing him off the gaping hole was their other option.

The gaping hole caused the air in the deck to escape. Lisa found herself floating with the other equipment and materials towards the hole but Rick was able to grab her.

Max was able to push Breetai out of the hole before the airlocks sealed the hole.

"What do we do now commander?"

"Why not use your lasers on that door to slice open a passage for us. Make it quick. Pretty sure reinforcements are on their way as we speak." Lisa suggested.

"Alright ma'am. Ben, you first. Max, you and I stand guard!" Rick instructed.

"And Lieutenant, I think you can put me down now. It's time to stop admiring me!" Lisa let out a sarcastic joke.

"Oh yes. Right away ma'am!"

"It seems our boss gets a little disoriented with Commander Hayes!" Max nudged Ben.

"Yeah, you're right about that one Max!"

Ben kept firing his laser for a few minutes. "My lasers are overheating!"

"Okay Max, your turn." Max and Ben switched places.

Unknown to the four, Breetai was able to find a passage back to the ship. As a matter of fact, he was already on the service vent right above them, ever determined not to let the them find their way out. He grabbed a metal pole and got ready to jump. He chose his target and it was the unsuspecting battloid of Ben.

"BEEENNNNNN WATCH OUT!" Max shouted.

Ben's battloid took a solid hit. The head of his battloid was totaled as Breetai swung forward the metal pole with full force.

"Where'd he come from?"

"I'll take care of this bozo!" Max took the challenge with full confidence and prepared to fight Breetai.

"Commander, try to get some cover!" Rick cried out to Lisa.

To make matters worse, other Zentraedi soldiers arrived and immediately aided their commander just as Lisa predicted. Max's attention was forced towards the incoming waves of soldiers. Rick on the other hand prepared his battloid to square off with Breetai. The Zentraedi soldiers began firing their weapons on Max's VT.

Rick held this gun pod like a baseball bat and positioned himself to make a sure hit on the charging Breetai. The Zentraedi leader likewise prepared to meet Rick head on using the metal pole that he used to bring down Ben's battloid. Deafening sounds of clanging metals filled the deck. Breetai's sways were so strong Rick lost a grip on his gun pod. If flew towards Lisa who was trying to look for cover.

"Commander, watch out!" Rick called out to warn Lisa.

The gun pod landed a few feet from Lisa but the temblor it created caused Lisa to stumble. With nowhere to go, she crawled towards the gun pod that dropped near her, not noticing that a Zentraedi soldier was about to get her and put her in a bag.

"Hey, let me go!" Lisa struggled as the Zentraedi soldier placed her like a cat inside the bag.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I got you!" The Zentraedi soldier celebrated.

"Commander!" Rick shouted.

The commotion took Rick's attention from Breetai who came back charging against him. He mustered all that he can to dodge all the attacks that the giant was pouring on him. It was an easy realization for him that he had no edge over the Zentraedi commander.

Max started to fly all over the flight deck to avoid enemy fire. He calculated the situation. In one hand, Ben was not battle capable as his battloid lay down with no motion. Commander Hayes was now at the hands of one of the Zentraedi soldiers. Rick's battloid was already impaled on the flight deck wall and Breetai was slowly tearing down the chest area of the battloid. He decided to rescue Rick first but he saw Rick eject from his battloid. To his surprise, Breetai jumped to catch Rick. Rick's battloid exploded due to the damage, creating another gaping hole. The air in the deck started escaping again through the new gaping hole and Max was also sucked out of the ship.

* * *

"What the- what happened?" Rick whispered as he started to gain consciousness.

He stood up and examined his surroundings. Lisa and Ben still lay unconscious. He noticed they were in a glass chamber of some sort. He turned to see Lisa gaining consciousness as well.

"Where are we?" Lisa asked.

"Right where your dangerous plan brought us! We're now their prisoners."

"Hey watch that tone Hunter!"

"Well, we shouldn't be here if not of your stupid idea to go on recon!"

"Wait a minute! I'm the ranking officer here. What right do you have to raise your voice at me like that?"

"Great! Now you're pulling your rank on me huh? That's why I wished for women not to join the military. You women should just stay home and take care of the house, the kids, cook…" Rick walk past Lisa towards Ben but still vented his sentiments.

"Hey Ben, wake up!"

"Ah, wake me up when it's time to eat…" A half-asleep Ben answered.

"Gosh, even when he sleeps, all he thinks about is food." Rick was amazed.

A sudden dizzy feeling hit Rick and Lisa. They felt the grounds shaking and heard weird noises all around.

"What's going on commander?" Rick inquired from Lisa.

"I think they are commencing fold operations?"

"A fold? You mean, the one same thing that happened with the SDF-1?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Lord Dolza, this is Commander Breetai requesting an audience with you!"

"Commander Breetai, I heard you have something for me. I'll meet you in the briefing room."

"Yes my lord!"

* * *

"Commander, look at this!" Rick's jaw dropped at the sight of the grand fleet of the Zentraedi.

"Oh my God! There are thousands of them."

"How can we survive his war with all this firepower our enemy possesses?"

"What are you doing?" Rick noticed Lisa taking snap shots of the great fleet before them.

"With this, I believe we can bring back vital information to the SDF-1!"

"I think we first have to find a way to escape!" Rick suggested.

A Zentraedi soldier suddenly carried the chamber where the three were contained. They were transported to a bigger ship with an odd shape. They noted that it should be main fortress or mother ship of the whole fleet.

They reached the destination of what looked liked a briefing room. They were set free on the table where Breetai, Exedore and Dolza were sitting. Behind them, Rico, Konda and Bron have also taken their seats.

* * *

"I want to know what process did you become micronians?" Dolza gripped Lisa like a tiny doll in his hand.

Lisa didn't answer making Dolza angrier that he tightened his grip.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Lisa screamed.

"Answer me!" Dolza demanded.

"Stop squeezing her. We were born from our mothers!" Rick took the initiative to answer.

"Born?"

"Yes, we came out as babies from the wombs of our mothers!" Rick turned towards Breetai to answer.

"What is this thing mother?" Konda asked.

"That's the female parent!" Ben answered.

"You were born from these females? How?" Exedore asked.

"Look it's like the birds and bees, it's no big deal. It's a process of nature. When a female and male love each other, it just happens." Ben continued.

"What is this thing called love? How do you express it?" Breetai asked.

"Well, we usually do it by kissing."

"Hhhhhmmmm… this kiss? I want you to demonstrate right now!" Dolza ordered Rick and Ben.

"You must be joking, there's no way I'm kissing him!" Rick protested.

"You show us the kiss right now or I will crush all of you!" Dolza threatened.

"Wait! I'll be the one to demonstrate!" Lisa volunteered.

Dolza put her down on the table to join Rick and Ben. She tried to regain her balance and moved towards Rick.

"You better make it quick!" Dolza ordered.

"Lieutenant Hunter, kiss me!"

"Huh! Why not do it with Ben?"

Lisa looked at Ben for a second and returned her gaze to Rick.

"I'd rather do it with you…"

Rick looked at Dolza who was becoming impatient then looked at Lisa.

"Alright commander… but you have to make it an order."

"Lieutenant Hunter, I order you to kiss me!"

"_Forgive me Leila…"_

Rick at first didn't know what to make of the kiss. He thought he knew better prior to the kiss that he will do it out of duty, no emotions attached, nothing fancy, just a kiss. But now, that his lips are entangled with Lisa's, he felt something unfamiliar. It was like the flood gates of his emotions suddenly opened and started drowning his heart, mind, his soul. Lisa likewise was having similar feelings. Here she was kissing the most annoying man she had encountered in her life but the experience of kissing him was slowly erasing the very thing that made Rick a bane to her.

"_It's been a long time since…"_ Lisa thought as she was starting to enjoy the kiss.

Rick's mind continued wandering and it brought him back to a most recent conversation he had with Leila.

_"You're right. That's a crazy thought!" Rick let out a hearty laughter. His mind brought it up for a quick preview. Him, falling for Lisa? He said to himself it was impossible._

"_I love you Rick. That's all that matters to me now." Leila exclaimed._

Just like the feeling of getting burned, Rick's reflexes made him pull away from Lisa to her surprise. He paused, held on to Lisa's shoulders, stared at her and tried to catch his breath. He saw something different regarding Lisa. He saw a different side of her and he tried to figure it out. But one thing is for sure, that kiss was something really different and he liked it. He liked it so much he didn't know what to make of the restlessness in his heart. Was it guilt?

Rick was brought back to his right senses when Dolza shouted.

"PROTOCULTURE! TAKE THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Dolza and the Zentradi officers where shocked at what Rick and Lisa did. It had an indescribable effect on them.

"Lord Dolza, what is protoculture?"

"What I'm about to tell you is highly classified. Nothing of which will leave this room or suffer the consequences. Am I clear?"

"Yes my lord!"

* * *

A Zentraedi soldier detained Lisa, Rick and Ben to a giant prison cell. Lisa and Ben took their spots and sat down and leaned against the wall of the cold cell. Rick just stood and leaned against the wall.

"Did you notice how shocked they were when you two kissed?"

"Based on my observation, I think in their race, males and females do not live together." Lisa answered while tinkering with her digital camera.

"Hey, I got an idea. I think that will be our ticket out of here!"

"And what is that Lieutenant?"

"We know how kissing affects them. We can cause a diversion when they come and check on us or when they will bring us food."

"That's a ridiculous idea Hunter! I think you are making it up just for you to be able to kiss me again."

"What? Like I really wanted to kiss you, huh! I think your lying commander. You liked the kiss didn't you?" Rick mocked Lisa.

"How dare you Lieutenant! Why would I even like to kiss you?" Lisa sounded irritated.

"Hey, if you two won't make up, just call on me and I'll do the kiss. Mmmm Tsup! Tsup! Tsup!" Ben puckered up made a kissing gesture.

"Shut up Ben!" Both Rick and Lisa shouted at Ben.

"O-Okay… no need to become unfriendly!" Ben retreated.

Rick leaned on the wall and didn't say a word. Deep in his heart, he felt something wanting to try that kiss again. But he tried not to show it to Lisa.

Lisa went back to her sitting position and thought for a while. She admitted that Rick's plan was indeed brilliant. It's the best option they have to get out of that place. Deep inside, since being captured, she developed the determination to get back to SDF-1. Getting back to their ship meant giving herself a chance to get back to her child Andrea. Mixed with those thoughts, she also contemplated of what she felt of the kiss they "shared" in front of Dolza. Finally, she resolved that there's nothing to lose and surrendered that Rick's plan had a great chance of working.

"I guess your plan might work Lieutenant!" Lisa broke the silence.

"Oh really? Sorry honey but I have a headache!" Rick answered Lisa scornfully.

"This is no time to be childish Hunter! We must try all possible means to get out of here. I have to bring this digital recording back to SDF-1." Lisa found a valid excuse.

"Look who's talking! Suddenly, it's all about the mission. Anyway now that you're up to it here's the plan: When they open the door, we'll take our positions right there where they can see us. Ben, you stay by the door."

"Aye sir!"

"When they are shocked, we'll make a run for it!"

"Sounds like a plan Lieutenant!"

"Thanks commander- hey, somebody's at the door. C'mon, let's move!"

Just as the door opened, Rick and Lisa immediately kissed. There was no room to issue a command. There was no room to hesitate. There was no room to apologize. They just – kissed.


	10. Chapter 10 Destiny's Providence

**Chapter 10**

**Destiny's Providence**

_A/N: VoltActionSniper, thanks for reminding me about the plot. Is it time to kill Leila lol? LisaAndRickForever thanks for being there , Reeven I missed your comments =( And I do miss the rest who used to review this story. I hope you come back because your reviews are precious to me. It's fuel for the flame. To all Rick and Lisa fans out there, this chapter is for you._

* * *

"_Commander, Lieutenant!" _Max called out.

It turned out that it was Max on the door and was disguised as a Zentraedi soldier. Rick and Lisa broke off from the kiss.

"Max, how did you- ?"

"It's a long story sir. But for now, we have to get out of here."

Max picked up Lisa and Rick but blocked Ben from joining the two. He placed Rick and Lisa in the left pocket of his Zentraedi uniform disguise.

"_Ben, you don't want to disturb this two love birds, do you?"_

Max picked up Ben and placed him on the right pocket.

"_Lieutenant, now I know that you're really into older women and with those with higher rank." _Max teased.

"Hey, it's not what you think!" Rick defended.

"_Don't worry sir. My lips are sealed!" _

Rick and Lisa still protested trying to make Max realize that they just kissed in order to find a way of escape. Or did they? They both knew there was something to it.

"_With all those noise, somebody might notice us!" _Max warned and the two quieted themselves in surrender.

Max started moving and scanning the area. He saw a door open and thought that would be a good place to start searching for a way out. Two Zentraedi soldiers came out of the door with a curious look on their faces. Max tried to ignore them and just proceeded walking. The two Zentraedi called out Max whom they thought suspicious.

"_I guess our cover is broken!"_

Max started running and the soldiers started firing at them.

"Max, switch to guardian mode!" Rick suggested.

"_Roger!"_

* * *

The battloid switched to guardian mode and picked up speed. The guardian was so fast that Max relied on his instincts as to where to go. He saw a console and flew towards it. The guardian crashed the console through and out of Breetai's command center where Dolza, Breetai and Exedore were having a talk and was caught unaware of the events that took place so quickly.

"I am impressed with these micronians!" Dolza commented.

"I will get them back my lord!" Breetai replied.

"Yes you should commander Breetai. But for now, I'm sending Azonia to relieve you of your duties in pursuing the micronian ship."

"My lord?" Breetai was about to protest but decided against it.

* * *

Max was able to reach a vertical lift while experiencing heavy fire. Once inside the lift, he tried to reach the door lever for the lift to function.

"_The VT's overheating. Sir, reach out for the lever!"_

"Alright!" Rick climbed the arm of the guardian and reached the lever. Just in time, the door closed and the lift brought them several levels down.

"_The VT might explode any moment now. We have to get away from here!"_ Max warned the three.

"Lieutenant, it's just a matter of time. Get ready when the door opens."

"Roger commander!"

As soon as the door opened, the four ran as fast as they could, knowing that Max's veritech was about to explode at any second.

Immediately, a Zentraedi soldier noticed the four. The soldier tried catching them by jumping over. This caused the four to split. Max and Ben ran towards the right wing of the structure while Rick and Lisa towards the opposite direction. The Zentraedi was confused as to who to chase. Then, the VT that was in the lift exploded, instantly killing the soldier.

"Hurry! In here!" Rick called out to Lisa.

Rick and Lisa ran until they saw no Zentraedi was in sight. Both stopped in a safe area to catch their breath. They noticed that they ran into an area that looked like a laboratory. They examined the area and saw big chambers with Zentraedis inside. Lisa brought out her camera and took snapshots and videos of the chambers. She noted that it was being used to macronize or micronize the Zentraedis.

"So this is how they become giants!"

They heard footsteps coming towards their direction so they decided to move away from the laboratory. The two ended in the armory and rested along a row of rifles. Suddenly a Zentraedi soldier picked up Lisa and she squirmed trying to get free. In so doing, the digital camera she was carrying fell on the floor and was crushed. Rick tried to run after the Zentraedi soldier who caught Lisa but was simply kicked like a rag doll and crashed in the row of rifles. Amazingly, Rick was still conscious. He gathered all his strength to lift a big Zentraedi rifle and tried to aim at the back of the soldier who carried Lisa away. He pulled the trigger and he was able to hit the soldier on the head. The Zentraedi fell face flat on the floor but still had a tight grip on Lisa. He went over to Lisa to check if she's okay.

"Commander, are you alright?"

"Yes but I can't get out of here. It's too tight!"

"Hold on to me. I'll try to pull you at the count of three, okay? One… two… three…"

Lisa was freed from the grip of the dead Zentraedi. They started running towards a dark alley. The responding soldiers followed them and fired their weapons. Some projectiles hit the floor, causing some parts to crack. It was dark and both Rick and Lisa fell into one of the crevice.

* * *

"Captain, we have an incoming secured message from earth station code Alpha Golf Charlie."

"Put it on speaker Sammy!"

"Yes sir!"

"Captain Gloval, this is Admiral Hayes!"

"Donald!"

"Yes Henry. This will be short as we are all aware that we are being monitored."

"Understood!"

"First, my apologies for the directive given to you more than a month ago. It was the earth's defense council's decision and you know very well that it is of the best interest for all the countries represented in the United Earth Government."

"That's easy to understand Donald if everyone aboard the SDF-1 is military personnel. Can we at least let the civilians get back to earth?"

"The council will need convincing regarding that Henry. I give my word that I will discuss this with them."

"Thank you Donald!"

"Don't thank me yet! I'm not promising you that we'll get favorable results."

"I know-"

"Second, what's your situation up there?"

"The enemy seemed to have halted their attacks. We're in a sort of a stalemate!"

"When did this start to happen?"

"More than a month now since-"

"Since when?"

"Donald, don't be alarmed about what I'm about to tell you."

"What's that? You're not talking about- what happened to Lisa?"

"The attacks halted ever since Lisa and her veritech escorts lost contact with us!"

"Damn it Henry, what do you mean Lisa got lost?"

"She volunteered on a recon mission. She insisted- We're still not concluding the worst. "

"I thought you are the captain of that ship Henry!"

"It's a long story but you and I both know that she's the most capable of doing such a job. Besides, your daughter's insistence is remarkable. And for crying out loud, she's a soldier!"

"I'm putting you personally responsible for all this mess Henry. Make sure you get them back!"

"I'm pretty much aware of that Donald, thank you very much!"

"That will be all! The same directive as before stands!"

Captain Gloval stared in the vastness of space after that conversation. He hoped against all hope that Lisa and her team are still alive. He was tempted to blame himself even for allowing Lisa on that mission but he knew very well that all of them have sworn to fulfill their duties as soldiers in that ship.

"Captain, I believe they are still out there, somewhere! I know it's been more than a month but I have this feeling-"

Claudia stood beside Captain Gloval hoping to give words of comfort.

"I agree with you Claudia. Somehow, I feel we haven't lost them completely."

"Lisa is a strong-willed woman. Besides, she has every reason to survive!" Claudia hinted at Lisa's instinct as a mother.

Captain Gloval gave a nod to Claudia's comments.

* * *

"_Mommy! You're back!"_

"_Oh Andrea, I missed you so much!" Lisa ran towards her child and gave her a big hug._

"_Where'd you go mommy?"_

"_Darling, it's a long story. Do you want to hear it?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_How about we go out first to your favorite restaurant?"_

"_You mean 'Kiddie Camp Fun'?"_

"_Yup! Let's go!"_

* * *

"_Are you having fun my love?"_

"_Yes mommy!"_

"_Me too. It's been a while since we did this!"_

_Lisa notices a sudden change in Andrea's countenance._

"_Is there something wrong Andrea?"_

"_Nothing!"_

"_C'mon, tell mommy about it."_

"_It's just – It's just that my classmates keep teasing me."_

"_About what?"_

"_About who my daddy is?"_

"_Huh!" Lisa was struck by Andrea's confession._

"_They kept saying that my daddy left me because he didn't love me! Is it true mommy?"_

"_Don't listen to them Andrea. They don't know what they are saying!"_

"_Then where's my daddy?"_

"_Andrea, darling, you're dad- he died before you were born."_

"_That's what grandpa told me. So it's true. Did he love me mommy?"_

"_I-I'm sure he did love you!" Lisa stammered as she nervously answered her child._

"_Oh Karl, why did you put us in this predicament!" Lisa cursed in her thoughts._

"_Really mommy? I knew it, he did love me! I'm sure he's my angel watching over me."_

"_That's why I told you to ignore your classmates! Try to find good friends from school and avoid those bullies."_

"_Yes mommy, I will!"_

"_Good girl!"_

"_Mommy, I like to play there, with those kids." Andrea pointed at the play area of the restaurant._

"_Okay, go ahead! I'll just be here."_

_Andrea ran towards the play area and started using the swing. Lisa was so filled with joy at the sight of her child playing._

"_At last we're together my darling. I won't let anything separate us anymore!" She smiled._

_Suddenly, a flash of bright light covered the restaurant. People and children started screaming. She heard jet engines fly overhead. She heard missiles falling and exploding everywhere. The restaurant was now filled with black smoke._

"_Andrea! Where are you darling?" Lisa stood up and worriedly shouted._

"_Mommy!" Andrea shouted._

"_Mommy's here, where are you? _

"_I'm scared!"_

"_Andrea! I'm coming for you!" Lisa moved towards the play area amidst the black smoke._

_Finally Lisa was able to grab Andrea._

"_Don't worry darling, mommy's here!"_

_She carried her child and started to find a way out of the restaurant. She saw something bright and thought that could be the window or the door. She summoned her strength to reach that direction. Indeed, it was the door, actually the back door. She made it out and ran towards an open, grassy space. Lisa and Andrea dropped on the ground trying to gasp for fresher air as the black smoke of the restaurant almost asphyxiated them._

"_Andrea, are you okay? Is there anything that hurts?" Lisa tried to scan the body of her child._

"_I'm okay mommy!"_

"_Brave girl!"_

"_What's happening mommy?"_

"_I still don't know but I need to get you to a shelter."_

_Just as Lisa got up to scan where to go, a giant Zentraedi soldier appeared in front of them._

"_You have no place to run! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

"_Mommy!" Andrea clung to Lisa in fear._

_A sudden burst of gun pod fire followed next and the giant dropped dead on the ground._

"_Are you two okay?" A voice came from the veritech guardian that fell the Zentraedi._

"_Rick! Thank God you're here!" _

_Rick took a defensive position to protect Lisa and Andrea._

"_C'mon, try to look for shelter and I'll cover you!"_

"_Let's go darling!" Lisa carried Andrea and started to run._

_Breetai suddenly appeared and fought off Rick. Breetai was able to snatch Rick's gun pod and used it against him. After a few blasts, Rick's VT exploded._

"_Riiiiccckkkkk!" Lisa was shocked at the scene._

"_You can't run away from me micronian!" Breetai moved towards Lisa._

_Lisa let Andrea run ahead towards a shelter. The giant Breetai was able to gain ground and picked up Lisa._

"_Run Andrea, run!"_

"_Mommy!" Andrea was crying._

"_Don't stop, just run… don't look back!"_

"_It's too late micronian! You're now my prisoner!"_

"_Andrea!" Lisa shouted as Breetai moved away from the scene to bring her to his transport._

* * *

"Commander, at last you're awake!" Rick sounded glad.

"Huh? What happened?" Lisa tried to sit upright.

"We fell into this area of the ship. Good thing it's a water reservoir of some sort. It saved our lives." Rick stood and point at "pool like" area of the ship.

"Oh, I thought…"

"Thought what commander?"

"Nothing…"

"You we're dreaming-"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, you shouted my name and a certain girl's name. I think it was Andrea."

"Y-yes, I guess I did."

"Was it bad?"

"Y-yeah."

"Who's Andrea?"

Lisa paused, and looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to..." Rick regretted his being straightforward.

He sat down beside Lisa.

"It's okay." Lisa assured Rick.

This time it was Rick who went silent. He embraced himself as he sat down.

"I know how anxious you are to get back to SDF-1. You have someone waiting for your there, am I right?" Lisa asked.

Rick nodded emotionless.

"Major Fonacier, she's your girlfriend right?" Lisa tried to sound innocent.

"I guess that's how you call it."

"Hey, why the gloomy tone? Is there something wrong between you and Leila?"

"I don't know- maybe it's just me. I'm just so overwhelmed of how fast things are going on between me and Leila. It's just so fast I don't have time to contemplate about anything anymore."

"Seems like a good thing. Want to talk about it?"

Ricked sighed.

"Well, remember when you saw us in the infirmary?"

Lisa just nodded and tried to remember that funny scene in the garden.

"That was the first time I saw her after five years, I think. I felt like she claimed me back that time."

"What do you mean, 'She claimed you?'"

"Well, she left me to join the military. I was strongly against it because she was a woman. Forgive me commander, but that's how I feel and that's why I said the same thing to you when we were captured."

"Any chance of you changing your position regarding women in the military?" Lisa tried to lighten up their conversation.

"Commander, if we get out of here alive, you can count on it!" Rick finally smiled.

"So, what happened after that?" Lisa returned the discussion to Rick's relationship with Leila.

"After that day in the infirmary, I thought that would be the start of a new life for me. She tried to make me understand why she left me and that's because she gave her word to her father in his death bed. She thought I might think that would be a silly excuse so she just ran away knowing I would still object."

Lisa just stared at Rick, looking like she wanted to know more.

"You're very good at listening Commander Hayes!"

Lisa smiled.

"Well, these past few weeks, Leila has been so controlling and jealous."

"Jealous? The only reason for a woman to get jealous is because of a third party. Do you have another girl Hunter?"

"The SDF-1's a small world commander, Leila would've known if I were being unfaithful."

"Okay…" Lisa sounded like she only wanted to believe.

"You don't believe me, don't you?"

"Did I say I'm not?"

"She's jealous of Minmay and –" Rick almost mentioned that Lisa is the other one.

"And?"

"No. Just Minmay. But she's just a friend and I tried a hundred times to explain it to her."

"That's the problem with you men. You expect women to be secured with you but you just have so many girlfriends!" Lisa declared.

"Hey! Not all men are like that!"

"Maybe…" Lisa sounded unconvinced.

"Anyway, before we left for this mission, she said she'll seek psychological help."

"She's that helpless? Like that could help." Lisa sounded pessimistic.

"Well, she's trying…"

"Do you love her Lieutenant?"

Rick did not answer Lisa. Rick stared at the pool of water in front of them. Lisa noticed a confused look in his eyes. As if Rick was looking for some answers. She was slowly but surely starting to comprehend what Rick meant when he said he was overwhelmed.

"Then I guess we both have very good reasons to survive, to get back to our ship." Lisa tried to bring back

Rick from his thoughts.

"What's your reason to survive commander?" Rick turned to Lisa and asked.

"Well, there are people in SDF-1 who are counting on us to survive and get back. I'm sure of that!" Lisa started.

"You got a loved one there in the ship?" Rick followed up.

"It depends on what you mean about 'loved one'." Lisa answered smartly trying to avoid the question.

"Well, allow me to be honest with you commander. When I first met you, I thought you were this 'old sourpuss', a grumpy old lady who's got a cold heart."

"Lieutenant?" Lisa opened her eyes wide and raised her voice.

"Just being honest." Rick smiled to cool down Lisa's angry eyes.

"But and I'm saying but-, now I see that you are a beautiful and lovable kind of person who will not find it difficult to have somebody to love you as well. Just as I said, SDF-1 is a just a small world. There might be someone there who will be brave enough to let you know."

"Don't try to flatter me Lieutenant."

"I'm not! What I'm saying is true."

"So have you seen any way out of here?" Lisa changed the topic to get a way out of Rick's statements.

"Judging by the flow of the wind, I guess we can follow that direction!" Rick pointed to a long tunnel.

"Then I guess we should make a head start by now. We have to get back!"

"I agree!" Rick stood up and offered his hand to Lisa to help her up.

"You know what? I never thought we can have a conversation like this. I hope you found out for yourself that you can be nice if you put your heart into it." Lisa said in an amazed tone.

"Well, don't count on it commander. You'd still find yourself arguing with me!" Rick replied with a wide smile.

"We'll see! I'm up to the challenge Lieutenant!" Lisa smiled and the two went off their way.

* * *

"Is that loading bay?"

"I think you're hunch is right commander."

"That might be our way out, c'mon!"

"Right with you!"

Lisa and Rick reached the area and it was a loading bay just as Lisa suspected. They saw a Zentraedi ship that was loading cargo and thought that the ship might already be preparing to depart. They decided to move closer to the ship.

"Wait Lieutenant!" Lisa cautioned Rick as she heard footsteps heading their direction.

Rick held his pistol just in case.

"Hey Ben! Quickly!"

"Max, don't run that fast again, okay!" Ben whined trying to catch his breathe.

It turned out that the footsteps were of Max and Ben.

"Max, Ben!"

"Lieutenant! Commander!"

"Thank God both of you are safe!"

"Yeah! Rick and I were trying to move towards that ship. I think it's preparing to go."

"I guess you're right commander. I think that's our transport out of here."

The reunited four cautiously made their way towards the conveyor that carried the cargo towards the ship. They hopped into one of the crates and were able to make it inside. They spotted a battle pod and quickly ran towards it in the hopes that they be able to commandeer it.

After a few hours of waiting, the ship started to move away from the docking bay. The four assumed that the ship would already be on its way. They could only hope that the destination would be where the SDF-1 is.

* * *

"The ship stopped! The fold operation's over."

"I just hope we're near the vicinity of our own ship!"

"Hunter, Sterling, Dixon, there's one thing you need to know as we've been subjected to a number of space folds."

"What's that commander?"

"Time may have moved faster in SDF-1. An hour during the fold may have been weeks or months in the SDF-1."

"Well, the important thing is for us to get back, however much time lapsed."

"If ever we get back, just don't expect things the way they were when you left. Just a precaution to you three!"

"Aye commander!" The three pilots answered in unison.

In their hearts, hope was building up that they would be able to get back but the worst is still far from over.

The ship shook and some explosions could be heard. The four realized that there was a battle going on. They thought of using the situation to start maneuvering the battle pod. With a yank on a lever, the battle pod stood up and this was noticed by a nearby Zentraedi soldier.

"_Hey!"_ The Zentraedi called out.

"Rick, find the lever for firing the weapons system."

"I'm trying… I hope it's this one."

The battle pod guns shot the soldier dead. The battle pod kept firing that it blew a hole on the ship's wall.

"Now that's our chance of escape!"

The battle pod got out of the hole was able to drift away from the Zentraedi ship. On the monitors, Lisa noticed flying VTs.

"Hey, we're back! We're near the SDF-1!" She cried out.

"Let's try to contact them!"

"SDF-1 this is Lieutenant-Commander Hayes with the Vermillion group, do you copy?"

"SDF-1 this is Lieutenant-Commander Hayes with the Vermillion group, can you hear us?"

"_Commander Hayes! We hear you. What's your position?"_

"I'm not really sure but we're adrift in this battle pod!"

"_SDF-1 this is Skull Leader, we got them on our screens!"_ Roy radioed as his team was able to locate the battle pod immediately.

* * *

The battloids lowered the Zentraedi battle pod on the landing bay. The engineers started the process of figuring out how to open the battle pod. The four started to get out. The flight engineers on the deck applauded. Rick started to move away from the crowd and thought of getting back to Leila.

"Rick! Rick!" Roy ran and called out towards a rushing Rick.

"Roy, if you're planning to get me a physical, I'm okay so there's no need for it. I'm in a hurry big brother. I have to see Leila first." Rick answered while jumping over a transport vehicle. He gestured for the driver to "hit it" and off they went.

"Rick, wait – there's something you need to know!" Roy shouted and tried to catch the transport but to no avail.

"_I guess you will have to find out for yourself my little brother."_ A little worried Roy thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11 Destiny:Path of Death & Birth

**Chapter 11**

**Destiny's Path of Death and Birth  
**

_A/N: Thanks for the patience, everyone. I think I'm experiencing a writer's block. So what did I do to get over it? I took a breather by watching Macross Frontier. I fell in love with it but reality set in and, I needed to get back to my first love… Macross (both versions)._

_VoltActionSniper, thanks again for the nuggets of advices. Reveen, thanks for the assurance that you'll stick with me through the story. RickandLisaForever, I thank you for encouraging me to update, trust me, I'm trying my best. EndlessXbliss, thanks for the review. Gppr, I hope you can find time to draw a fan art for this story. Supesfan18, it was our destiny to meet here in , thanks for your time to read and review as well. To all Rick and Lisa fans, this might be the chapter you have been waiting for =) _

* * *

"Thanks for the ride private."

"Anytime sir."

Rick walked steadily towards Leila's quarters. He had planned of surprising her after the harrowing events he and his team has been into. He pulled out a duplicate key from his utility pocket and opened the door. He crept in slowly. He was rather surprised at what he has seen. A man, who was only in his boxers, was sitting on the sofa and watching T.V.

"Who are you – what are you doing here?" Almost both Rick and the man asked at the same time.

The man stood to meet him. He was about as tall as his Big Brother Roy but with a bigger built.

"Where's Leila?"

"Why are you looking for Leila?"

"Who are you? This is Leila's quarters isn't it?" Rick curiosity deepened.

"I'm Lieutenant Bruce Bledsoe and you haven't answered my question."

"Did Leila transfer?"

"Who's that Bruce?" A familiar voice echoed from the bathroom.

"Is that Leila? Leila – it's me, Rick!" Rick called loudly and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"And where do you think you're going?" Bledsoe blocked his way.

Rick stopped and looked Bledsoe in the eye. Somehow, he was starting to realize what was going on and everything around him was starting to get dim.

"Who are you talking -- to?" A wide-eyed Leila, with only a towel wrapped around her body, was stunned at the sight of Rick.

"R-Rick… you're- alive." She said trembling. Rick's stare was piercing through her.

"So, you know this guy honey?" Bledsoe inquired.

"I think I have to go…" Rick uttered weakly.

"Yes, I think you should." Bledsoe crossed his arms on his chest while remarking rudely.

Rick clenched his fists, turned about and started to walk out of the door. Leila on the other hand, was able to grab a robe and put it on. She ran after Rick who was starting to walk aimlessly from her quarters.

"Rick… I'm sorry…"

Rick stopped for a few seconds then faced Leila. Leila saw Rick's teary eyes. She was surprised to see that the usual cobal blue had turned into dark grey. Rick's eyes were full anger, more than sadness.

"I tried to stay alive- ALIVE just for you. Do you know how difficult it was for us to survive in those Zentraedi ships?" Rick shook Leila as he held her by her shoulders.

"Rick, it's been more than three months. I- we thought all of you died on that mission."

"Three months and you couldn't get hold of yourself from getting involved with another man? You could've at least mourned for me first!" Rick raised his voice.

"What do you want me to do? We considered all of you dead!" Leila raised her voice.

"Is everything alright? Leila, come back here." Bledsoe called out.

"Nothing to worry about. I was just about to go. Sorry to disturb your peace." Rick answered Bledsoe while giving Leila an unsympathetic look then started to walk away.

"R-Rick… it's not what you think it is…" Leila uttered silently while staring at Rick walk away from her quarters.

Tears started flowing down Leila's cheeks. For how quick it was for her to be reunited with Rick, who came from the dead, it was also too quick that he walked away from her life. Was there any way to bring him back to her? She searched her heart and got her answer.

* * *

Rick found himself at the briefing room with Lisa, Max and Ben. He didn't know how he got there but he was already standing at the door and Gloval was looking straight at him. He immediately made a snappy salute.

"Lieutenant Hunter reporting sir!"

"At ease Lieutenant. Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes sir. Thanks for asking Captain."

"Have a seat Lieutenant."

Rick blankly took the nearest vacant seat. His mind was still stormy after the shock he just had.

"Sir, the doctors have been quizzing us on where you went." Max whispered.

Rick stared at Max like whatever he said didn't matter.

"Alright, as I was saying. I just want to ask a few top level questions about what happened. As you may now know, it's been months since your disappearance – and the Zentraedi fold system may have to do something about the time and space continuum. Dr. Lang will explain that further, but not yet now."

"Commander Hayes, I only need top level information for now. You may proceed."

The meeting did not take long as promised. Captain Gloval only wanted to ask the current situation of the enemy, their organizational hierarchy and weapons capability among others. Gloval also mentioned that they will be recognized anytime during that week so they were given some time off to prepare. All four were dismissed in half an hour. Lisa decided to stay with the Captain to discuss some more of her findings.

"Leader, how about we grab a few drinks in town? I really missed being back here!" Max suggested.

"Yeah, I miss my favorite steak! Hahahahahaha!"

Rick wore a cold face, just staring into nothingness.

"C'mon Lieutenant!" Max prodded.

"I need to go to the doctor. I think you heard Gloval issue that order specifically for me."

"Then we'll wait for you. That won't take long."

"Okay, okay, I guess I could use a few bottles." Rick finally agreed in gloomy tone.

* * *

Rick went through his physical checkup. It was standard protocol that he had to submit himself to, besides, he should have taken the check up earlier, if not for Leila. The examination didn't take long. In a matter of minutes, the three were already on their way. They found a place named "Junkyard Bar". They noted that it was a new place since it was not yet there in town prior to their recon mission. They agreed it was worth trying- and most importantly, they just wanted to forget about the troubles they've been through for the last "three months or so." That would go twice for Rick.

"What are you having?" A waiter accommodated them.

"Please give us a round of beer and one steak for me and..." Ben quickly answered.

"Hey guys, what will you be having?" Ben asked Rick and Max.

"Beer's fine with me." Max replied.

"Lieutenant?" Ben inquired of Rick.

Rick gestured that he'll also just have beer.

"I guess that's it. I'll just call you for the next rounds." Ben relayed their orders to the waiter.

The waiter was prompt. It didn't take long and the three were already on their first round of beer. Max noticed that Rick downed his first bottle so quickly.

"With all due respect Skipper, why the rush? We have all this time to drink all what we want. Remember, the Captain himself gave us the time off."

"I want to get drunk and just forget about everything. So drink your beer Max and mind your own business."

"Hey, what's with that gloomy attitude sir? You're like a woman during that time of the month." Ben noticed.

"Ben, you do the same. Put your steak where your mouth is!" Rick fired back.

The two wingmen stared at each other and shut their mouth that it became unusually silent. Rick noticed the change of mood.

"Okay guys, I'm sorry. I'm just- just- I don't know…" Rick tried to win back the two.

"Gotcha skipper!" Max pointed to Rick, winking while making a shooting gesture with his forefinger.

Rick smiled weakly at the simple prank the two made.

"This is such a nice place, isn't it? At least I don't feel a stranger here since most of the customers are from the military." Ben remarked as he scanned the whole place.

"You can say that again!" Max seconded.

As the three continued to drink their beers, another group of military personnel came in. The group's arrival was so obvious due to the loud conversation they were having.

"_The look on his face was priceless." _A voice can be overheard from the group. It immediately made Rick's blood boil.

"_Well, he probably thought that this was a homecoming and he was expecting a band to welcome him."_

"_I'd say with that look he had, he'd wished he didn't return back to the ship!"_

Rick stood and walked towards the table where the group settled.

"What is your problem Bledsoe? Haven't you had enough? You already have Leila, what else do you want?" Rick confronted Bledsoe.

"Oh, if it isn't the flyboy himself! So, ever have some thoughts of jumping overboard?" Bledsoe turned to mock Rick.

"What's up skipper?" Max interjected sensing something has gotten wrong.

Somehow Max was able to follow Rick from their table. Ben likewise piggybacked sensing something was wrong.

"Hey, if you have a problem with my boss, you'll have to go through me." Ben leaned over and pulled up Bledsoe's collars with one hand.

Bledsoe's companions stood up and looked like they were about to join the squabble.

"Ben…" Rick pulled Ben away. He released his grip on Bledsoe's collars.

Bledsoe gestured to his companions to stay where they were.

"But sir…" Ben protested as if he wanted some action with Bledsoe.

"Let's look for another place…" Rick grabbed Max and Ben by their arms and led them towards the bar entrance.

Bledsoe and his company followed behind the three.

"Hey Hunter, I don't want to see your face again…" Bledsoe shouted but Rick ignored him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you…" Bledsoe reached out with his right hand to push Rick's nape as he was escorting Max and Ben away from that place.

The pressure of Bledsoe's hand on his nape was the trigger. Rick turned around and with a swing, hit Bledsoe straight on his temple, making a nasty cut near the outer corner of his left eye. Bledsoe came falling down like a giant redwood.

"I tried to be civilized with you Bledsoe… you didn't have to push it this far."

Bledsoe gathered his strength and stood up. Without warning he threw his fist towards Rick but he was able to dodge it. Bledsoe was able to recover and came with another swing. Rick tried to avoid the punch but Bledsoe got him on the jaw. He lost his footing but Max and Ben were able to catch him. Just as Ben and Max were about to retaliate and Bledsoe's company was about to counter as well, a voice put everyone on a halt.

"Stop it!" Leila appeared at the scene and stood between the two. She looked like she was shielding Bledsoe from Rick.

"Leila…" Rick uttered. He tasted blood and realized he got a wound on the corner of his lips. He tried wiping it with his wrist.

"Go away Rick! Please…" Leila sounded as if she was begging Rick.

"You think I started this?" Rick raised his voice.

"Just go away!" Leila pushed Bledsoe away from the three.

"What's going on here? Oh my God, Rick, are you okay?" Suddenly it was Lisa on the scene, who sounded alarmed when she noticed the cut on Rick's lips.

Lisa noticed Leila was standing beside a different man instead of Rick. From the armored group too, she thought. A question was about to form in her mind but it shifted quickly to become thoughts of concern for Rick. The questions can wait.

"C-commander… what are you doing here?" Rick wondered why Lisa was in that place all of a sudden.

"You have a cut on your lower lip." Lisa didn't answer Rick's question instead shifted the conversation on Rick's wound.

"Yeah! Good thing mommy's here to the rescue or he'll get more than that!" Bledsoe taunted as Leila was pushing him away.

"You better start learning how to shut your mouth!" Rick moved towards Bledsoe again, only to be restrained by Max and Ben.

"Let's go boss, before the MP's become suspicious." Max whispered.

Rick gave Leila a cold stare then nodded to acknowledge Max's suggestion. Lisa asked the assistance of Max and Ben to bring Rick home. Not that Rick was badly beaten but she just thought that the three should call it a day and just head home to rest. The four were able to hail a taxi that brought them to the military base. They dropped off near Rick's quarters.

"What was that boss? I thought you and Leila were…"

"Max, please… I don't even want to think about it."

"Sorry sir…"

Rick gave Max a sad smile. "Thanks for watching my back!"

"Just as I said sir, as long as I'm around, nothing could go wrong! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ben blurted out.

"You two get your well-deserved rest. I'm okay…" Rick ordered his two friends.

"Are you sure sir?"

"I'm strong as a mule. Now, get lost! That's an order!"

"Yes sir!" The two saluted in unison and Rick nodded to acknowledge.

"Commander… I believe you also have some place to go?" Rick turned to Lisa.

"Yes I do, but are you really sure you're okay?"

"Like I couldn't take care of myself… ouch… ouch…" Rick's counter-statement was cut off by a searing pain from the wounds on his lips.

"Just as Major Fokker would say, you talk too much! Come let's treat that wound."

Rick and Lisa walked towards his quarters. As they entered, Rick immediately made his way towards the couch.

"Where's your first-aid kit?"

"Let me get it." Rick stood.

"Lieutenant, don't exhibit your stubbornness to me right now. Just sit down on the couch and tell me where it is."

"Okay… ahh…" Rick pointed on one of his cabinets as he was unable to speak again due to the pain.

Lisa prepared some cotton balls and swabs, sterile water and iodine. Rick looked at her in amazement and somehow, looking at his commander this way, suddenly washed all the troubles he had gone through for the day. He was starting to appreciate this side of Lisa that he has never seen before. Lisa sat down beside Rick and started to clean his wound with sterile water.

"I'm not nit picking but I hope you don't mind me asking about what happened there?"

"It was nothing. Just a 'man' thing."

"Then it's a stupid 'man' thing. Getting hurt for something senseless?"

"Don't push it too hard commander... I get your point. It's actually about Leila."

"What about her?" Lisa remembered Leila and the man beside her.

"She's got herself a new man in her life."

"The one beside her?"

"You have hawk eyes commander."

"I'm a good observer."

"She thought I was dead. All of us - dead. To cut the story short, she got involved with another man."

"Are you blaming her?"

"I don't know Commander. I don't know what to think, I don't know whom to blame. I'm just- angry."

"So, what do you plan to do now?"

"Nothing. Is there anything else that can I do?"

"Get drunk, that's what I think you were planning to do."

"Well maybe getting drunk can make me forget about it."

"I won't argue with that. Are you ready?" Lisa held up a cotton ball and showed it to Rick.

"Yep..."

"Okay, I'm gonna make sure that this will hurt." She teasingly warned.

Rick would've protested but somehow Lisa's smile made him change his mind. He just felt like he was going to be okay with her around for a while.

Rick grimaced but remained silent as a mouse as Lisa gently dampened the cut.

"Interesting…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was expecting a 'big ouch'." Lisa continued to tease.

"You're enjoying this… aren't you?"

"Aside from other important things that I do… I love torturing men!"

"Really now…"

"Kidding aside, I should be meeting Claudia and the girls in that bar. They said it was the latest hang out in town."

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm returning the favor. I haven't thanked you enough."

"Thank me?" Rick's eyebrows furrowed.

"Keep the modesty aside Lieutenant. You know what I'm talking about."

Rick beamed and somehow Lisa was starting to get affected by that. She concentrated on cleaning Rick's wound instead. Unconsciously, her face was already at head level with Rick and that the gap between them was only inches away.

Rick continued his appreciation of Lisa, at least in his mind. He could begin listing so many things that he was discovering to like about Lisa. First, the way her eyes rolled from his injury and to the sterile water container and then back. He felt as if being hypnotized by the movement of her eyes. Second, is the way she was biting her lower lip when she started touching his wound with the cotton ball. As if she was feeling the pain as well but he noted she looked rather cute and voluptuous when she does that. Third, is her scent, that was something out of this world. Being this close to Lisa filled the air around him with her scent. He noted that he had to find out what her perfume is. Fourth, he was starting to like how Lisa's eyebrows would meet every time he was countering what she was saying. Fifth, her brown hair, to him was so soft, fragrant and radiant. He killed the urge to let his hands touch it. The list could go on. Being this close to Lisa was sending chills to his spine. He tried his best not be noticed.

"You're so beautiful… commander." Rick couldn't help it.

Lisa's eyes widened at Rick's compliment. She paused to look Rick straight in the eye, scanning for sincerity then went back and focused on cleaning his wound.

"Do you have a fever Lieutenant?" She mindfully asked, trying to sound casual.

"I mean it, even what I told you when we were on Dolza's ship. It was no motivational speech."

Lisa blushed at Rick's remarks but tried to compose herself and concentrated on treating Rick's wound.

"Don't flirt with me Lieutenant."

"Am I?" Rick's voice became deep. He gently held Lisa's shoulders making her stop. Rick looked into her eyes.

"Lieutenant...?"

Rick didn't utter any word. He leaned forward and that action made Lisa close her eyes as if expecting something to happen. The kiss they shared on Dolza's battle fortress suddenly played again on her mind, as if trying to replay the flood of emotions she felt that time. She was about to pucker her lips in anticipation of what she thought Rick would do. She waited but there was no kiss- on her lips. Instead, she felt Rick's lips land on her forehead. Rick pulled away. Lisa opened her eyes.

Before she could let Rick notice that she was embarrassed, she quickly opened a line.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing… just a token of my appreciation… for this..." Rick referred to Lisa's concern for him.

"Well, just as I said, I'm returning the favor..."

Again, the two paused and stared at each other's eyes.

"I think I'm okay now commander. Claudia might already be worried." Rick broke the silence.

"I guess you're right."

Rick stood up and offered Lisa his hand. She smiled and held it and stood as well.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What's that commander?"

"Call me Lisa, at least when we're off duty. And if it's okay, can I call you by your first name?"

"Roger that commander, err, Lisa."

"There might be a need of getting used to it."

"Yeah, you're right. By the way, Lisa, care for some coffee or tea before you go?"

"No thanks. You don't know Claudia when she's mad." Lisa smiled.

"Okay…"

Rick led Lisa to the door. Lisa moved out slowly then turned around.

"Rick…"

"Yes comm… Lisa?"

"Stay out of trouble." She winked.

"_Lisa, are you flirting with him now?" _Her mind scolded her.

"Yes ma'am!" Rick saluted. Lisa knew that the gesture was sincere as compared to their past sarcastic expressions that they usually threw to each other.

Rick waited until Lisa was able to board a taxi. When she was gone, he closed the door gently behind him and leaned on it. He was overwhelmed with emotions and he didn't know what to make out of it all. One thing was for sure, he wasn't that bothered by the events of that fateful day. He knew very well, he would be able to sleep soundly that night.

* * *

_Additional A/N: I kinda had a hard time deciding if I should kill Leila… somebody might already have started a … lol… but I think she's a nice person. I cannot kill her (maybe for now). I'll try what I can do to pan the camera away from her and focus on the "lovebirds" we've come to know and love as well. See you in the next chapter...  
_


	12. Chapter 12 A Destined Return Part I

**Chapter 12**

**A Destined Return Part I**

* * *

_AN: I'm back and I hope I can stay until I finish this story. Actually I became quiet in 2009 because my family came through a difficult situation – my old man passed away. But nothing I do will ever bring him back and I believe he's in a better place. For me, I have to be strong and hopefully continuing this fanfic would help me say to myself, "I am moving on…" By the way, this chapter might go a little quick with the scenes without much development between Rick and Lisa. I am rusty as you would probably notice along the way so please, be nice with your reviews. _

_Thanks for the encouragement while I was gone. I received emails that reminded me to keep going. I hope I still got it coz' I'm back to square one again, with writing I mean!_

_I did miss ya' all!_

* * *

"Mission accomplished! The spies were injected inside the micronian ship. I hope there would be a more worthwhile request from Lord Breetai."

"Good work Miriya. Just don't underestimate these micronians. There's a reason why Lord Dolza is precautious about how we deal with that ship."

"I'll try to remember that Commander Azonia!" Miriya answered.

"_As if there's someone else better than the Mighty Miriya."_ She followed in her thoughts.

* * *

Somewhere in the outskirts of the SDF-1 Macross City, shadows lurked.

"What do we do now Konda?"

"We should start spying, but I think we should change our outfits first. We'd be easily spotted with this."

"Look, those micronians went inside that door and came out in uniforms of different colors. Is that how they dress up in this ship?" Bron suggested pointing to some citizens he observed.

"I think they have some kind of power. Let's go inside that room and find out!"

The three spies entered the door and tried their best to figure out what the room was. It was actually a locker room.

"Hey, look what I found here? I think this fits me." Rico already started trying out some clothes.

"I think this looks good on me too."

In a little while, the three went out in colorful change of clothes. Unfortunately, Bron chose a blouse and skirt combination.

* * *

The next few days proved to be taxing on Lisa, Rick, Max and Ben. They've been figuring in different meetings with different groups of interested personnel. The first of course was the formal meeting with Gloval, just as he promised after they were given some time-off. He just probably wanted to get first-hand information and they knew he trusted them. But for the four, getting Gloval to know and understand what really happened during their captivity would mean winning him to their side.

The other meetings were with military strategists who needed information about the military prowess of the Zentraedis. The meeting with Dr. Lang was the most taxing in particular, as the weird scientist continually talked Greek regarding the technology he thought the Zentraedis might possess.

"Some time-off huh!" Max nudged Ben.

"You can say that again!" Ben replied, gesturing he was exhausted.

"Hey boss, how's your lip?"

"It's fine now, thanks for asking Ben." Rick politely answered.

"Hey, the boss seems in a light mood. Do you think it has to do with the 'commander'?" Ben whispered to Max.

"I heard that Ben. Better shut up if you want me to stay in a good mood!" Rick jokingly called Ben's attention.

"Sorry chief!" Ben scratched his head.

"So you guys ready for the ceremonies?" Lisa queried the three pilots.

"Oh crap. I hate being in the limelight."

"Why Ben, don't you like to be called a hero. The press will be there and you will be in the headlines. How about you, Lieutenant?"

"I'm just going through the motions Max."

"Well, at least you guys are coming. It's the least you can do for the PR Department. Remember, this event will help bolster the spirit of the civilians aboard this ship." Lisa added.

"Of course, Ma'am!" Rick stealthily winked at Lisa.

"Good and don't forget we still have one last meeting with the top brass later today." Lisa replied, trying to ignore Rick's action. It left a little smile on her lips though.

In a few moments, the four were called to enter the conference room.

* * *

Just as Lisa expected, the top brass headed by Colonel Maistroff were skeptic of their report. A relief was she knew Gloval shared the same sentiments as hers. She also knew they already won him on their side and no matter the ranting of Maistroff and his band of clowns, Gloval still has the last say.

Gloval made his decision. The United Earth Government must be informed about the report of the four - and they will do it personally.

"Are you crazy Henry? What makes you think that we will not be obliterated if we attempt to land on earth?"

"We shall see Colonel Maistroff."

"Are you becoming a fanatic Captain?"

"I'm just optimistic."

"No Captain, you've been fooled to believe that report. Remember this, if you push through with your plan, the blood of all the civilians in this ship will be in your hands."

Gloval wanted to ignore Maistroff's last line. He didn't want to go down to his level, especially that he's seen a glimmer of hope regarding the end of the war in Lisa's report..

"Are you done Colonel? Let me remind you that from the moment we had a misfold that brought us to Pluto, I already assumed responsibility over these people. I don't need to hear any lectures about my job, as if I didn't know what my responsibilities are. Now, is there anything else?" Gloval answered calmly but with authority.

Silence and tension filled the room. Maistroff gave a surprised stare on Gloval.

"You'll regret this Henry."

"If I'm wrong, we'll all regret this. You're excused." Gloval dismissed Maistroff.

Maistroff and his band of officers quickly got out of the conference room. It had come to their realization that there was no convincing Gloval to change his mind. They had to plan for something else - maybe just take note of the current situation and when the right time comes, they will have their revenge.

* * *

Lisa, Rick, Max and Ben were also dismissed from the meeting. On their way out, they can't help but discuss the events that just transpired.

"I'd rather face the enemy than those top-brass again." Rick lamented.

"C'mon boss, just relax. One more activity lined up for us- 'A Heroes' Welcome.' Enjoy it while it lasts."

"You'd probably be relaxed in a dentist's chair Ben."

* * *

The four anxiously stood in the backstage, awaiting their time to be called out and face hundreds of spectators who came to welcome them.

"_And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome our four young heroes who were able to escape from the hands of the enemy."_

Each of the four was introduced with their experience highlighted to the crowd's amazement. The spotlights shone on them and each felt a little embarrassed at the uproar of the audience.

"_And our heroes welcome will not be complete without a song dedication by none other than our Miss Macross herself, Miss Lynn Minmay."_

"Minmay?" Rick stood surprised.

Minmay walked towards the four and gave each one flowers. When she reached Rick, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Max and Ben likewise received a kiss on their cheeks from Minmay and the crowd booed the scene. Minmay ignored it and walked straight to the microphone that was readied just for her.

"Hi everyone! I'm dedicating this song to our heroes. This is the first time I'll be singing this song and as a matter of fact, it will be included in my upcoming album. The title of this song is, 'My Boyfriend is a Pilot."

_Whoosh, whoosh! Whoosh, whoosh!__  
__My boyfriend is a pilot.__  
__Shining and making a rapid descent,__  
__The jet engine going BOOM, a rapid ascent,__  
__As it makes a long tail of jet stream cloud.__  
__Two hearts come together.__  
__It's a love sign in the big blue sky.__  
__I love you, you love me?__  
__But he's head over heels__  
__For his plane, instead of me.__  
__Whoosh, whoosh! Whoosh, whoosh!__  
__My boyfriend is a pilot._

* * *

The ceremonies didn't take that long. Lisa went back to the bridge, ignoring orders for her to take the time off. She felt that she'd rather go on active duty rather than stay in her quarters and do nothing.

"Hey, our heroine is here!" Exclaimed Claudia.

"Lisa, oh how we missed you!" One of the bridge personnel greeted her.

"So, how does it feel to be promoted and called a hero?" Claudia teased.

"Ah." Lisa shook her head and smiled.

"Being modest huh!"

"I guess you found out my secret. So let's get some respect around here!" Lisa joked.

The bridge bunnies suddenly entered the bridge and were surprised to find Lisa there. The all gave her a warm hug.

"Alright, save that for later. We will now proceed with Operation Icarus." Gloval in his most serious voice gave the command as he entered the bridge.

"Sir? You mean…?" Claudia asked with wide-eyes.

"Yes, we'll bring the ship back to earth. I'm sick and tired of just orbiting here and doing nothing. Besides, I have a theory to prove as soon as we commence operation."

"Lisa, scramble all fighters!"

"Yes sir!" Lisa obliged. _"Andrea, if this works, I'll finally see you again my darling!" _She spoke silently.

"All squadrons, scramble. This is not a drill." She called out on the TAC Net.

* * *

Sirens were blasting as orders were issued for the civilians to proceed to the nearest shelters. The military personnel also were directed to scramble.

"So much for the R and R. Ben, get us to the Prometheus."

"Yes sir.'

Rick, Max and Ben made their way to the base but were met by Major Focker who was also driving a transport vehicle.

"Where do you guys think you're going?"

"Hey Focker! We got a call to scramble."

"Yes I know and the order for you to take the time off is in effect as well!"

"Are you sure you can take the flight by yourself? You'll miss the best squad out there!"

"You smart aleck, I'm giving you an order now to turn back or you'll personally answer to me!"

"Alright sir!"

Ben pulled over and watched Major Focker speed towards the Prometheus.

"Now, there goes a good man!"

"I agree with you Ben. Now, turn us around and get us back to the base."

"Roger that leader!"

As Ben was about to turn around, another transport vehicle pulled over.

"Rick!"

"L-Leila?"

"Rick, we need to talk." Leila asked as she swiftly got off her vehicle and moved towards Rick's direction.

"Is there anything else to talk about Leila? Rick gave a cold reply.

"I-I mean, not now- after this mission, probably, if you have time."

"I don't know Leila."

"Please… Rick." Leila pleaded.

Rick looked her straight in the eye. He nodded to agree finally, but weakly.

"Thanks Rick. I have to go!" Leila gave Rick a quick kiss on his cheek and immediately returned to her transport.

Rick's wingmen watched in amazement.

* * *

The SDF-1 powered up its thrusters and positioned to descend towards earth. On the Zentraedi end, Khyron was alarmed at the increasing speed of the ship.

"Damn, they're trying to land on that planet! Grel, order our fastest cruisers to intercept! We should never let that ship even enter the atmosphere."

"Yes my lord!" Grel immediately obliged and called on the cruisers in their fleet.

The SDF-1 noticed the reaction of the enemy fleet and immediately proceeded with the battle transformation.

"Open fire at my command!" Khyron prounounced with determination.

"Fire!"

The SDF-1 received heavy fire. It returned fire using it's main guns. Khyron's cruisers were obliterated.

"Send the second wave of cruisers!" Khyron ordered as he watched his ships disappear on the screen. Just as the cruisers start to fire on the SDF-1, another blast from the ship destroyed each one of them.

"Damn, these micronians. Send out our full force!" Khyron angrily ordered.

Azonia have had enough of Khyron's actions.

"Khyron, you have specific orders from Lord Dolza not to touch that ship." Azonia warned Khyron over their communications channel.

"Azonia!"

"Stop your attack on that ship Khyron, or you will face Zentraedi guns!" Azonia warned.

"Alright!" Khyron replied but with frustrations in his tone. He thought his plan was read by Azonia and now he can't proceed with it.

"_Azonia robbed me of victory today but there will be another time._" An idea formed within his evil mind and decided to play along with Azonia's orders.

* * *

"Sir, the enemy ships stopped their pursuit and have decreased speed."

"That's good news Vanessa. It's what I expected based on Lisa's report."

"Somehow our theory about these aliens becoming curious about us, in our way of living, is getting some ground." Lisa added.

"I hope you're right with that one too Lisa."

Lisa nodded at Gloval's comments.

The SDF-1 finally entered earth's atmosphere and slowly descended towards a blue part of the planet. It was actually the Pacific Ocean in sight. In just a matter of minutes, the ship was already about to make a splash down on the wide ocean.

"_Andrea, mommy's home. I'll be seeing you…"_ Looking at the vastness of the blue Pacific Ocean, Lisa whispered with a lot of hope in her heart.

* * *

The United Earth Government was not able to do anything as the SDF-1 lay anchored on the Pacific Ocean. Their threat of destroying the ship was an empty threat after all. Instead, it looked like a stalemate as they watched the ship land back on earth. As a precaution, continuous patrols of earth based veritechs were assigned to watch over the ship. The order was to keep any aircraft from taking off from the SDF-1.

"Donald, I'm sincerely seeking audience with the United Earth Government. I believe I have information that would hopefully put an end to this war."

"Henry, if it was only up to me, I would've said yes by now. But let me talk to them. Maybe I can convince them to hear you out."

"Thanks Donald. We'll be waiting!"

After the conversation via radio, Henry proceeded to his room to record his memoirs of the voyage they have just gone through- so he thought.

* * *

"What do we do now Bron?"

"Well, while it seems that the ship will be here to stay, let's look around and try to learn what we can."

"I hear loud noises on the deck, why not check it out?"

"I'm with you Konda!"

"Alright then, let's go!"

After myriads of doors and corridors, the alien spies were able to get to the deck. They were shocked at the behavior of inhabitants of the ship.

"What do you make of this Bron?"

"Don't ask me, I'm awed as well."

"Is this proto-culture?"

"Just record what you're seeing and we'll give this as part of our report."

* * *

Gloval called his secretary to page Lisa to meet him at his office. It didn't take long and Lisa was already at the door.

"You called for me Captain?" Lisa saluted.

"At ease commander. Make yourself comfortable."

"What's going on sir?" Lisa queried as she sat on a chair across Gloval's desk.

"Lisa, get ready. We have been given permission to meet with the UEG." Gloval answered.

Lisa couldn't help the excitement about what Gloval just said.

"Yes Captain! That's certainly good news. I hope we can convince them with what we know!"

"I'm really counting on that and guess what? Your father is behind us, giving his full support!" Gloval smiled back.

"_I'm going to see you Andrea… finally…" _Lisa quietly whispered to herself.

* * *

Rick just came from the office of Roy Focker and was entering his room when his phone rang.

"Rick!"

"Hey Minmay, how are you?"

"Hi Rick! Have you heard the news?"

"Yes and as a matter of fact I'm holding a copy of the mission order."

"Captain Gloval gave me the permission to visit my parents and I've personally requested for you to be my pilot!"

"Thanks, this is great! I'd love to see where you're from!"

"You will finally meet my Mom and Dad!"

"I'm looking forward to that! I'll see you tomorrow at the flight deck!"

Rick puts down the receiver and hears a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!"

"Commander!" Rick remarked, surprised seeing Lisa on his doorstep.

"I hear that you're flying Minmay tomorrow to her hometown."

"Yeah! I thought that the UEG would be strict!"

"Actually they are. They've only allowed two flights from the SDF-1."

"Two? Who's the other one?"

"Captain Gloval and me!"

"Why?"

"This is classified but I know I can trust you! We'll try to convince the earth leaders to declare a ceasefire and proceed with peace talks with the aliens!"

"That's a bold move. Do you think they will listen?"

"I'm not sure but I hope they will. We have the backing of my father, they will listen to him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I will not be around for a while. Me, I have to talk to my father personally. Lisa answered with a tone of hope.

"You're such a brave woman Commander." Rick smiled.

Rick, I also wanted to say, 'Take Care.'" Lisa looked Rick in the eye.

Rick got lost in the stare. Then he slowly searched his heart. He was trying to find out what he was feeling in there, as if it was skipping a beat. He just can't understand why he keeps feeling this way when Lisa's around. He answered back.

"I-I will, you too!"

"Good bye then!"

"Bye commander!"

Rick remembered the first time he stared at Lisa while leaving his doorstep. It was when she treated his injured lips due to a fight. Now, he's starting to get used at seeing Lisa at his place. Just as a smile was forming on his face, his phone started ringing again.


End file.
